


Bite the Bullet

by gin95



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A lot of miscommunication, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Changkyun gets caught in the middle, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hyungwon is a sweetheart, Hyunwoo only gets mentioned, Kihyun is Minhyuk's manager, Kihyun is sassy af, Lee Jooheon is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Minhyuk & Changkyun & Hyungwon are all childhood friends, Minhyuk and Hyungwon are divorced... sort of, Minor Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, POV Alternating, Wonkyun FTW, lovers to strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin95/pseuds/gin95
Summary: Minhyuk’s life is starting to piece together. One day he’s moved to the city and the next he’s not only getting married to one of the most successful musicians in Korea, but also, the love of his life. But his past is finally catching up to him, when he finds out that he’s still married to his high school sweetheart, Hyungwon, and that they never got divorced before Minhyuk moved away. Determined to start his new life, Minhyuk goes back home and back to his past to officially divorce his stubborn husband. But when he finds out that Hyungwon refuses to sign the papers, Minhyuk comes up with a plan to make his life miserable, to end all ties for good.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 39
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Umm this is my first chaptered fic. I hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> It's kind of weird to not have Changkyun as the main character, but I love the dynamics between Hyungwon and Minhyuk. The POV will be alternating and hopefully I don't confuse you guys too much. Kudos and comments are welcomed ❤️

_Breathe Minhyuk._

_You can do this._

Minhyuk takes a deep breath and prepares himself to come out of the room. It was just another fashion show, he’s done this many times. It’s not a big deal. It’s not like he’s dying or it’s the apocalypse, it’s just another fucking fashion show. He takes another deep breath and clears his mind. He steps out from the back and prepares to smile and wave as he walks the runway as if he was the model himself. The crowd gives him a standing ovation and in the front row, he recognizes a few designers he's grown up admiring, whispering about his collection, hopefully of praises and not criticism. Among the crowd, he sees the one man that helped make this possible, his boyfriend, Jooheon, who's currently whistling away, while Minhyuk just laughs and blows him a kiss. 

Minhyuk has to talk to a couple of people and bashfully turn down their praises, hoping to at least appear humble, when inside, he's just bumbling with excitement. After making rounds, he tries to find two familiar faces, one of his boyfriend, and another of his friend slash manager, Kihyun. But neither one could be found, until he hears Jooheon behind him. 

“Babe!” 

Minhyuk turns around to see his boyfriend running towards him, whose smile could light up the world as Minhyuk spreads his arms wide, preparing to catch the younger in his embrace. 

“Honey!” Minhyuk squeals as he kisses Jooheon all over his face.

Jooheon hugs the older and asks, “How does it feel to be one of the most talked about fashion designers out there?” 

Minhyuk couldn’t believe it. His dreams were coming true, and beside him, is a beautiful man who he loves. From an outsider’s perspective, he had it all. 

“I don’t know. It feels surreal. How does it feel to be with someone so famous?” Minhyuk wiggles his eyebrows playfully. 

Jooheon just laughs, “I don’t know, you tell me.” 

Minhyuk scoffs but he knows that Jooheon’s statement wasn’t that far from the truth. Being one of the most well-known music producers out there, especially at such a young age, Minhyuk sure struck out. Not only was the younger beautiful, he was also one of the nicest and humblest people Minhyuk’s ever met. With his looks and talent, Jooheon could have had anyone but he still chose Minhyuk. Sometimes it makes him wonder at how he got so lucky with calling Jooheon his. Even Kihyun, wonders the same thing, although most of it is out of humor, insecurities have never been Minhyuk’s best friend.

“Min, you have a couple of interviews and if you and Jooheon can stop sucking face for just a couple of minutes, it should be painless,” Kihyun says without looking away from his phone. 

Minhyuk pouts. He’s never liked interviews as they asked too many questions that he didn’t like to answer. Especially since a lot of the questions that are asked are often digging into his personal life, which he likes and _tries_ to keep private. 

Jooheon just laughs at the elder and kisses Minhyuk’s cheek, encouraging him to go and finish his job, “Go ahead babe. I’ll meet you in the dressing room after you’re done, okay?” 

Minhyuk just coos and pinches his cheeks, “How did I get so lucky with you?”

Before Jooheon could reply, Kihyun looks up and interrupts him, “You spilled coffee all over him and basically stalked him until he talked to you?”

Minhyuk glares at his friend, which is a debatable title most of the time, and punches him in the arm. His manager just flips him off and tells him to go to the interviews before he loses his patience. Sometimes with their relationship, Minhyuk doesn’t even know if Kihyun’s his manager or his mom. But he’d never tell him that. Kihyun’s words can have some bite.

As he waits for the interview to start, Minhyuk goes over the standard answers to most questions. He’s never been one for the flash and spotlight, but with his name starting to be a household name, it becomes a part of it. He couldn’t really argue, his dreams did come true. He just wishes that it didn’t make his life the prime spot for everyone’s gossip.

The interview finally starts and she asks, “So Minhyuk, how does it feel to be associated with such phrases as the next Chanel?”

Minhyuk chuckles, “I don’t know about that, but I’m very flattered to be even associated with brands that I’ve grown up admiring,” 

“Not only are you talented and handsome, but you’re also very humble!” The interviewer exclaims.

“Thank you. I guess, I have Jooheon to thank for that. He always puts me down the pedestal whenever I get too high on it,” Minhyuk answers bashfully.

The interviewer eyes light up at the mention of Jooheon and proceeds to ask, “You guys are such a power couple! Not only are you taking the fashion industry by storm, but so is he in the music industry! How do you guys balance your business-personal life?”

Minhyuk smiles at the thought of his dumpling, “He’s great. Always supported me whenever I felt down. And he always brings me up. I already know that I talk too much and the fact that he doesn’t get tired of it, makes me happy,” Minhyuk shyly looks down at his fidgeting hands on his lap before adding, “Jooheon makes me happy. He’s the love of my life.” 

The interviewer looks taken aback at the romantic comment and smiles at the designer with genuine warmth. “Well I wish you guys all the best in your careers _and_ in your love life,”

After the interview is over, Minhyuk heads over to his dressing room in order to meet his boyfriend. _The love of his life_. _Wow._ Minhyuk never thought that he would say those words, again. He’s always thought that there was only one person for him. The thick lips, the tired eyes, and the thin gangly arms wrapping around him. _No._ Minhyuk shakes his head. He can’t be thinking about someone from his past now when he has someone who’s cheered him on ever since he was basically nothing. 

Minhyuk’s shaken from his thoughts when he opens the door and sees Jooheon standing in the middle of the room, with a bouquet of roses in his hands. Eyes glistening, Minhyuk walks up to him, looking down at the flowers and back up at Jooheon, who’s cheeks are currently as red as the roses themselves but eyes, full of love. The younger looked like he was laying himself bare in front of the elder, not caring about anything else but the two of them, in the room. 

“Heon, what is this?” Minhyuk whispers. 

Jooheon continues to stare at him and takes a deep breath, “Min, I’ve loved you since you came into my life. I’ve always loved how you balanced me out and how whenever I felt down, you were always there to pick me back up, and sometimes it’s kind of scary how dependent I am of you” 

Minhyuk’s breath hitches and he feels tears prickling his eyes, “Heon—”

Jooheon shakes his head, “No let me finish?” 

Minhyuk nods. 

Jooheon takes another deep breath and continues, “I’ve always related you to the sun. So bright. So full of life. Sometimes whenever you aren’t there, I feel empty and sad. Like when it’s about to rain? You know how I hate rain. But you always shone. It’s like after it’s been raining for days and all you want is sunshine and you can’t help but look forward to that day? That’s who you are to me. You make me look forward to the future and to the brightness of that future,” Jooheon gets down on one knee, pulls out the ring box from his back pocket, and asks, “Lee Minhyuk. Will you give me the opportunity to grow old and ugly with you and marry me?”

Minhyuk just laughs through his tears. Instead of answering the younger from his current position, he levels with Jooheon so he could see the younger’s eyes and pecks his lips, “You may get old, but you’ll never be ugly. So yes, I will.” 

Jooheon’s eyes light up and takes the ring out of the box and slips it in Minhyuk’s finger. The newly engaged couple finally embrace each other and Minhyuk couldn’t be happier.

“I thought the big speeches were for the vows, Heon?” Minhyuk teases.

Jooheon winks at him and grabs him by the waist, “Well I’m sure I can do something more special by then,”

Minhyuk just laughs and looks down at his hand. _It feels weird to have a ring on again._ He couldn’t believe he was engaged now. For some reason, instead of pure happiness, Minhyuk feels a little uneasiness. Not because he wasn’t sure about his love for the younger, but because he’s already been through this before. The marriage. While the first time may not have ended up well, Minhyuk’s dead set on making the second one work. 

* * *

“I don’t know why you’re stressing Min,” Kihyun sighs. He’s been watching Minhyuk pace back and forth for at least thirty minutes now. It was giving him a headache. Minhyuk’s never been one to have something bother him, and the fact that _something_ is bothering him, is bothering Kihyun, which in turn is stressing him out. Minhyuk’s uneasiness is keeping him on edge, since it’s hard to pull the the elder out of his head space once he got in there.

Minhyuk sighs, “I’m stressing, Ki,” he looks down at his left hand where the ring lies, “because what if this time is the same? My first marriage wasn’t exactly a fairytale you know?” 

Minhyuk has talked to Kihyun about his ex-husband before. Besides Jooheon, Minhyuk only had Kihyun, who’s been there since Minhyuk met him at a coffee shop his first week in the big city. He trusted the younger a lot and in turn shared with him everything that was his past life and the main reason he left his hometown. These stories often included Hyungwon. 

Kihyun was even there to help him when he was filing for divorce, separately. They may have been miles apart, but Minhyuk couldn’t bear looking at Hyungwon’s face while signing those papers. They may not have lasted forever, but Minhyuk always loved him. 

Kihyun just rolls his eyes, “Okay, but Hyungwon is not Jooheon and Jooheon is not Hyungwon. You can’t keep comparing the two interchangeably. And also you’re not the same person you were five years ago!”

Minhyuk sees Kihyun’s point, but he couldn’t help it. He was scared. Whoever said what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger can go die in a hole. That person was probably not a divorcee. Minhyuk looks up at the ceiling and smiles sadly at the memories that he thought had vanished. He always thought that Hyungwon was gonna be the one love of his life, the yin to his yang. Never did he think that they would be divorced and estranged to each other. In fact Minhyuk hasn’t heard from him since he left town five years ago. He doesn’t even know if his ex-husband still lived in town or not, whether he got remarried, whether he has kids, etcetera, etcetera. Minhyuk starts to feel his eyes prickle with tears, but before any tears can fall, Kihyun interrupts his thoughts.

“Uh, Min?” 

Minhyuk hums and turns to look at his manager, who’s currently staring down at something on his phone with furrowed eyebrows. Minhyuk rolls his eyes and finally goes to sit down next to him, since Kihyun wasn’t answering. 

“Whatchu lookin at?”

Kihyun wordlessly gives Minhyuk his phone and stands up to get some water in the kitchen, waiting for the latter to read everything on the screen. Minhyuk furrows his eyebrow as he’s presented with a picture. Not just a picture, but it looks like a screenshot of a marriage document. _His_ old marriage document. 

“Ki, wh—what does this mean?”

Kihyun finally goes back to the living room to join his friend and sighs heavily, “It means you’re still married Min,” 

Minhyuk’s mouth suddenly drops and his head is spinning. He drops Kihyun’s phone and goes to the balcony to catch some air. He rubs his temples. How could this be? He divorced Hyungwon _five_ years ago. The first thing he did when he finally got out of the country was to get rid of everything that tied him to it. Hyungwon was the main one. So how is he still married to his high school sweetheart?

“It looks like he never signed the papers, Min,” Kihyun quietly says as he joins Minhyuk in the balcony. 

Minhyuk looks at Kihyun, and while his head is running a thousand miles an hour, his mouth can’t seem to form any words. 

Kihyun runs his hand through his hair and sighs, “Frankly I don’t know how you missed this or how the court missed this? They would’ve sent you letters to let you know that it has been denied or something,” 

Minhyuk doesn’t know either. He was sure that he told Hyungwon to sign the papers so they could be rid of each other. As for the denied letters, they would’ve sent it to — _no. No. No. No._

Minhyuk’s eyes bulge out as he looks at Kihyun, who’s looking at him confusingly. 

“Ki, remember when I didn’t have much of an address and just crashed on your couch for the first year and a half I moved here?” 

Kihyun nods, “Yeah, but what does that have to—” Kihyun trails off as he finishes his thoughts wordlessly. 

“God, I’m such an idiot!” Minhyuk grunts at his own stupidity. Of course karma would come to bite him in the ass after all these years. After all, the five years were way too smooth sailing for Minhyuk for the world to even turn right. 

“You never changed your address?” Kihyun finally asks. 

Minhyuk shakes his head, “No, I’ve always had my parents address and I only learned that they moved to a different house a year after I moved here,” 

Kihyun grunts, “Your procrastination is finally biting you in the ass,” 

Minhyuk pouts, “Don’t tell me, okay? I already fucking know,” he continues to grip his hair and scream at the top of his lungs, “I can’t believe this! After all these years and Hyungwon still finds ways to fuck me on my ass,” 

“Okay I know you didn’t mean for that to sound dirty, but you need to be more careful of your word choice,” Kihyun snorts.

Minhyuk goes back inside his apartment and starts to pace back and forth. _Again._ He starts to bite his nails and from Kihyun’s point of view, he looks helpless. 

Kihyun sighs, “Why don’t you just mail it to him? Or at least text him?”

Minhyuk just laughs at the mere suggestion of even trying to be in contact with his ex and shakes his head, “No. Hyungwon and I haven’t seen nor heard from each other since I left five years ago, Ki. Hell I haven’t even been home since I left, and I can just hear him laughing from the other side of the country when he receives something from the mail with my name on it.” 

Kihyun rolls his eyes,“You’re so fucking dramatic. It can’t be that bad. I know you guys parted ways and while I don’t know who you were back then, I knew you as soon as you moved here—”

Minhyuk interrupts him, continuing to shake his head, “No, no, no. You don’t know Hyungwon. I appreciate you for being my friend, but he and I — we didn’t part too well,” 

Kihyun nods. He understood the basic information on Minhyuk’s marriage to Hyungwon, but he was never the type to pry. So whatever Minhyuk shared with him, he welcomed with open arms, without asking too many questions. He knew that Minhyuk was the type of person to share information when he felt like it. But this time is different. Kihyun may have an asshole of a persona, but he still values Minhyuk’s friendship. And his job.

“You wanna share?”

Minhyuk didn’t really wanna open any boxes from the past, but for some reason, he knew that it was time to tell Kihyun. Hyungwon may have been a hurtful past, but Minhyuk couldn’t help but thank the younger man for making him who he is today. 

As he tries to collect himself, Minhyuk takes a deep breath and finally tells the story of how he met a beautiful boy when he was five years old, fell in love with the said boy at ten, promised to marry each other at twelve, and finally became one at eighteen. Only to divorce two years later. 

* * *

Minhyuk grew up in a town where everyone knew each other’s business. Unfortunately for him, people liked to talk about the kid who couldn’t shut up and seemed to have hyper-active behavior. People always looked at his parents with pity, but his parents could care less, as they loved their son just the way he was. Luckily for him, his neighbor, Changkyun, had the same mindset as him and his parents. Changkyun, a boy a couple years younger, with a mature looking face and weird sense of humor, moved in their neighborhood when Minhyuk was only three. Both their parents became such good friends with each other that Minhyuk decided to “adopt” the younger when he was only four. He even had his parents sign the papers and everything. Their parents just found it cute. 

Changkyun was his only friend growing up and while Minhyuk resembled the sun, the younger had resembled the moon. They were both opposites, yet somehow they worked out with each other’s personality. Where Changkyun lacked in people skills, Minhyuk made up for it and where the elder had lacked in, well, _everything else,_ the younger had made sure to cover that for the both of them as well. It even made their friendship easier, in Minhyuk’s opinion. Minhyuk's mind now wonders if Changkyun was still friends with his ex, he probably was, knowing how the younger was loyal to a fault. He’s spoken to him, here and there, but with his on-going career, it’s been hard to keep up with the younger. And while Minhyuk’s always wanted to erase his past, Changkyun was never one to be erased. He was too special to Minhyuk for that.

One day, they were both coming home from an arcade nearby when they find a moving truck in their street. Growing up as curious kids, Changkyun and Minhyuk snuck off stealthily to the new neighbor’s house and while Changkyun’s attention was on the very colorful art work being taken into the house, Minhyuk’s was on a young boy sitting on the front porch of the house, dazed and sleepy, looking as miserable as he can be. Minhyuk can’t have that. So he waves and tries to get his attention, but nothing worked. He looks down and sees little pebbles on the ground and proceeds to throw them near the boy, not to hit him, but to catch his attention. After multiple attempts, the boy finally looks up and Minhyuk motions for him to come over. The boy seems to hesitate, but looks behind to find his parents busy, before making his way to Minhyuk. Before introductions are shared, however, Minhyuk takes the unknown boy’s hand, along with Changkyun’s and runs over to the nearest convenience store.

Minhyuk buys him an ice cream with his leftover allowance and finally introduces himself while holding out his small hand at the boy, as if he was negotiating a business deal. “I’m Minhyuk and this is my younger brother, Kyunnie!” 

“I—I’m Hyungwon,” the unknown boy says as he tentatively shakes Minhyuk’s hand who shakes it with vigor in return, while Changkyun just waves at him. 

After that day, the three of them were known as The Three Musketeers. Always seen with each other, did everything together, and caused endless headaches with their fellow neighbors together. Well mainly Minhyuk, while the other two just aided him. Minhyuk couldn’t help but chuckle at the memories they made, the good and the bad. 

There was one memory that Minhyuk never seem to have forgotten, no matter how much he’s wanted to erase his past. He doesn't think he'd want to even erase that memory. Like Changkyun, it was the one memory that was special to him and one that he's always kept close to his heart.

They were ten. Changkyun was out on vacation with his parents and Minhyuk was happily jogging past by his neighbors house on his way home, sucking on a lollipop. He opens the gate to his house and was about to yell for his parents that he was home, when he finds Hyungwon, sitting down on their porch. He seems to be silently listening to music with his eyes closed. If he hadn’t moved, Minhyuk would’ve thought that he had fallen asleep. He silently joins his friend and turns to look at the boy he met all those years ago and smiles to himself. Maybe it was the sun setting behind him or the ambience of it all, but Minhyuk knew that that was the moment he fell in love with one Chae Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon has always been oblivious to Minhyuk’s obvious flirting, but Changkyun knew better. His younger friend has always laughed at all his attempts and Hyungwon’s obliviousness to it all. It hurt Minhyuk’s pride but if it gets through Hyungwon’s thick head, then it was all worth it. It was when they were finally twelve that Minhyuk had the nerve to ask Hyungwon out on a date. Although the latter didn’t know it was a date and Minhyuk had to beg Changkyun not to come with them if Hyungwon asked, it was all worth it. Minhyuk took Hyungwon to a nearby arcade. And while it wasn’t romantic to him now, it was romantic to him back then. After all, that was how they became friends and his mom always told him, the grandest gestures are always the one that bring you back to the beginning. After hours of playing, Minhyuk takes Hyungwon’s hands and leads him outside for some fresh air and to look at the stars.

They were both staring up at the sky when Minhyuk turns to look at the other to appreciate his beauty. His soft features, the thick lips, the beautiful curve of his nose, and his sleepy eyes, Hyungwon was gorgeous. He always had people appreciating his face and telling him that he was so beautiful, he could've been famous, but Hyungwon always turned down the compliments and just shied away from it. In other people's eyes, he was out of this world, but to Hyungwon, he was just him. It was what Minhyuk loved about him the most, because while the compliments could've been damaging to his ego, Hyungwon never let it get to his head. 

“Won,” 

The said man hums and looks over at his friend. 

“I love you,” 

Hyungwon just smiles and says, “I love you too,” 

Minhyuk wanted to clarify the kind of love he felt might not be the kind of love Hyungwon was thinking of, but somehow the uncertainty of it all, made Minhyuk happy. He’d take whatever kind of love Hyungwon was willing to give. Minhyuk didn’t know what came over him, but he suddenly had the courage to get on his tip toes and peck the boy on his cheeks. Hyungwon looks down shyly and even in the dark, Minhyuk can see the rose tint on his cheeks. 

Minhyuk suddenly says, “Just so you know, you’re my future. I promise that I’ll love you no matter what,” 

Hyungwon just smiles at the other and silently takes his hand, which Minhyuk squeezes in return, “And I promise to love you too, always, like now. Forever.”

After that night, Minhyuk was sure that his and Hyungwon’s type of love were one and the same.

Six years of dating and six years of driving Changkyun crazy with their couple-ness, with Minhyuk’s parents blessing, Hyungwon eventually popped the question. But the blessing they really found important was from their other half, Changkyun, who cried when they both asked for it. Like Minhyuk’s promise, they got married under the stars a couple of months later and were blissfully oblivious to anything outside of them. It was all so good, too good, that it would start to eventually fall apart.

If someone had asked Minhyuk on what went wrong, he would say that Hyungwon wasn’t motivated enough and that he always settled down, instead of working to be the best at something. He felt like Hyungwon had just given up on his dreams when he was one of the best pottery artist he’s known. Hyungwon always seemed to have the knack of building something beautiful out of a lump of nothing. He always said that someone’s nothing could be someone’s something, and that it’s all truly based on someone’s perspective. Sometimes, he even felt like he was the lump of clay that Hyungwon had molded into something else that made him who he was today. Minhyuk always looked at his husband with pride, at how not only was the man beautiful, but had a gentle and loving soul inside. He was his number one supporter and hoped that Hyungwon would be one of the best pottery artists out there. However, instead of making something of himself, Hyungwon was too stubborn and too prideful to chase after his dreams. Eventually it drove Minhyuk crazy, which in turn, drove the couple away from each other. Changkyun had tried to meddle in and act as a therapist but somehow, that made it worse, which in turn drove Changkyun away from them as well. One night, Minhyuk heard back from a designer in the city who coveted his work and while he welcomed the idea of finding a new life in a new place, Hyungwon was never the type to leave home.

“Won! Someone wants to see my work!” Minhyuk squeals in delight as he’s jumping up and down when he enters their home.

Hyungwon’s head peeps out of their bedroom and raises his eyebrows in confusion. 

Minhyuk runs to his husband and shoves the letter in his face, “Look! I heard back from a hiring manager at KYE and they want _me_ to bring a few samples in! Can you believe it?!” 

Hyungwon smiles at his husband, “That’s great, Min. I’m proud of you,” and kisses his forehead. 

“I know! I’m just, I feel like this could be a new beginning, you know?”

Hyungwon frowns, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, we can move in the city and stuff. You know, I’ve always wanted to leave this place, I never felt like I belonged, you know?”

Hyungwon tilts his head and sighs, “I know, Min. But I never thought you were serious, or if you were, I thought you’d grow out of it,”

It was now Minhyuk’s turn to frown, “I’ve always been serious. People here never took me seriously and I just —”

“They did though,”

Minhyuk grits his teeth, “No they _didn’t_.”

Hyungwon rubs his temples and heavily sighs, “We’ve always taken you seriously, but you let the negativity rub you down. Just because people didn’t welcome you with open arms, didn’t mean that we didn’t think highly of you,” 

Minhyuk seethed with anger. Hyungwon doesn’t know what it felt like to be ostracized by his own neighbors he called “friends.” He didn’t know what it was like for people to talk about him behind his back. He didn’t know. 

Hyungwon continues, “Min, I’m proud of you. Changkyun and your parents are proud of you. And while there are some assholes out there, it didn’t mean that _we_ didn’t support your dreams,”

“Why are you so against the city?”

Hyungwon sighs, “I don’t have anything against it. My life is here. I just don’t see the point in uprooting our whole life somewhere new just for an opportunity,” 

Minhyuk’s breath hitched, “So you don’t believe that this could be something else? Something big?”

Hyungwon shakes his head and tries to speak, but Minhyuk wouldn’t let him, “No, no, no. So you don’t,” Minhyuk just scoffs and before Hyungwon could explain, Minhyuk turned around and got out of their house, slamming the door on his way out. Minhyuk crashed Changkyun’s place and cried the whole week that he didn’t talk to his husband. Changkyun tried to stay out of it and Minhyuk was grateful that the younger didn’t try to pry. One night, while Changkyun was getting them food, Minhyuk couldn’t help but think of where it all went wrong. They were so in love, but he guessed that even if they love each other, they weren’t in love with each other as they used to be, all those years ago. 

On his way to pick up a few of his belongings, Minhyuk bumps into Hyungwon, who seemed to be as tired as Minhyuk was. Tired of not sleeping or tired of each other, Minhyuk didn’t know what. 

After staring at each other for too long, they finally settle down on the porch. It’s ironic how the same place that he fell in love would also be the same place that he fell out of it.

Minhyuk runs his hands through his hair and before he could say anything, Hyungwon says, “Min, I always believed in you. Always. Never question that because I’ve always been your number one fan, besides Kyunnie,” he sighs heavily and continues, “I’ve never been one for change and while I know that this would be an amazing opportunity for you, I just can’t move my life from one place to another, and I think you’ve always known that,” 

“Won—” Hyungwon shakes his head, “Let me continue. I would never be the type to hold you back. I think after these past few months, we just haven’t been on the same page, and we’re both tired of trying to make it work,” Hyungwon sighs, “You’ve always been too good for me. Always reaching for the unreachable yet still attaining it,” he sighs, “And I can’t be — I refuse to be— the shackle that holds you back, you’re better than that, you’re better than me,” 

Minhyuk tries to tell him that they can still make it work. Do the long distance relationship and visit each other every weekend, but he knew that it would be futile. He wanted to let Hyungwon know that he was never a shackle, he was actually the wings that helped him fly and blossom into the man he was now. Instead of saying all these things, Minhyuk stayed silent. Deep down, he knew that their marriage wasn’t working and if Hyungwon had never said anything, their relationship would have turned uglier than what it was now. And maybe, just maybe, their marriage would’ve ended in resentment.

“You promised me forever, Won,” Minhyuk quietly says.

Hyungwon looks over sadly at his husband and whispers, “I know. I’m sorry,”

A week later and after a tearful goodbye from Changkyun and his parents, Minhyuk moved to the city in order to start a new life and a new career. During the first few months, Minhyuk wanted to run back home and back to the place that he was familiar with, but with Kihyun’s persuasion, he knew that he needed this new change in order to grow into someone better. While he may have left his past without saying goodbye to the one man he desperately wanted to, Minhyuk had found that it may have been for the best. He wouldn’t have left if he had seen Hyungwon one last time.

“So, basically, you felt like Hyungwon gave up on your relationship and that he gave you up and never thought you’d be the great designer you were today?” Kihyun asks.

Minhyuk smiles sadly, “Thinking of it now, he was insecure of his place in life and I got tired of it, without helping him. I didn’t have the patience to help because I was too focused on trying to make my place in life, you know?” 

Kihyun nods as Minhyuk continues, “I think he doubted himself too much, which in turn made him doubt me,”

Kihyun sighs, “It’s not as bad as you made it out to be, to be honest with you. I honestly thought there were some fist fights here and there, not a story out of a fairytale.” 

Minhyuk shook his head, “Believe me, it was nothing like a fairytale. We fell in love too hard too fast,” Minhyuk chuckles remembering his younger self, “We burnt out before we could even start the gas,” 

Kihyun tilts his head as if wanting to say something, but instead, he just sits back on his couch and says, “Well, either way, you gotta divorce him in order to marry your dumpling,” 

Minhyuk hums. The past wasn’t something he wanted to dig up. But if he had to start a new chapter of his life, he needed to close that chapter, once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Wonho returning, we finally see the minor Won-Kyun of the story. Hopefully you guys like where the story is going! Enjoy!

“Well I must be dreaming because last time we parted, you said the only time you’d be seen around here would be if you were dead” 

Minhyuk turns around and sees the only other dimpled boy he loves. He basically runs into Changkyun’s arms, putting his legs up around his waist, and nuzzling his neck, while the younger just chuckles at his friend, and tries to balance himself with the new weight in his arms.

“They may take you out of the country, but you still haven’t changed at all, sunshine,” 

Minhyuk looks at his younger friend, who seems to have lost all his baby fat, and have grown to be a handsome man. He's seen the younger through facetime or skype, but seeing him in person was completely different. He squishes Changkyun’s face with his two hands and kisses him all over his face, which has Changkyun scrunching up his nose in return.

“Kyunnie, I’ve missed you!” Minhyuk said as he untangles himself from Changkyun, since he knows the younger must be struggling to carry his weight. He may be skinny, but from what Jooheon tells him, looks can be deceiving. 

Changkyun rolls his eyes, “Please, if you missed me so much, you would’ve taken the time away from your city folks and smothered me with your affection,” 

Minhyuk punches his arm, “You make it sound like I avoid this place like the plague,” 

To which Changkyun retorts, “You said it, not me.” 

Before Minhyuk can strangle the younger, someone clears their throat. Overcome with emotions, Minhyuk didn’t even notice that someone was standing next to Changkyun. He looks to the side and sees, possibly the bulkiest man he's ever seen in his entire life. He’s heard of Changkyun’s boyfriend, but never seen him in person or through the camera whenever the two friends talked. Seeing him now, Minhyuk can see the difference in their appearance, in that this man seems to look like Changkyun’s body guard, not his boyfriend. In contrast to his angry body, the man was pale as snow and had a face, whose soft features can rival a bunny rabbit. Even though the man was only wearing casual wear, Minhyuk can appreciate someone who can pull off street style well. His distinct feature however, was his smile. Which seemed to be way too happy to be stuck in a town like this.

“Hi, I’m Hoseok! Changkyun’s boyfriend!” The said man hugs Minhyuk so hard that he’s basically waving at Changkyun to be saved. The younger just laughs at his friend’s expense, but pats Hoseok’s back. 

“Babe, you need to chill, he can’t breathe,” Changkyun says. 

Hoseok drops Minhyuk who seems to be red all over from oxygen deprivation. In turn, Hoseok seems to be red in the face as well, but from embarrassment. He sheepishly says, “Sorry, Kyun tells me that I don’t know my own strength sometimes,” 

Minhyuk gasps for air, “That’s an understatement if I ever heard one,” 

Hoseok just laughs and while he takes Minhyuk’s luggage to the car, Minhyuk slings his arm around Changkyun and whispers, “He’s handsome, Kyun. How did you grab such a beautiful angel when you’re the spawn of the devil?” 

Changkyun just smirks and elbows the elder, “He actually courted me, not the other way around, you asshole,” 

Minhyuk just laughs at the nickname, “I prefer sunshine better than asshole. And I know you’re irresistible, Kyun. You take after me, after all,” 

Changkyun just rolls his eyes and gets in the backseat with Minhyuk, while Hoseok takes the driver’s seat and turns the radio on softly, driving away from the airport.

“I knew you had a boyfriend, but he’s not like what I imagined, Kyun,” Minhyuk whispers, albeit loudly.

Before Changkyun can say anything, Hoseok looks at Minhyuk through the rearview mirror and asks, “And what did you expect?”

“Hmm,” Minhyuk taps his chin, “When we were younger, he’s always been into bad boys, tattoos and piercings. The whole nine yards,” 

“Hyung, shut up,” 

“Whaaattt? Remember your crush on Im Jaebum? You were so fucking freaked out that you guys had the same last name, that you thought you were long lost cousins or something and threatened your parents that you might die if he was related to you in any way?”

Changkyun glares at his friend while Hoseok laughs it up in the front seat as Minhyuk continues, “He was the residential bad boy, hyung. Piercings and tattoos. And man that face was hea-ven- _ly,_ ”

“Hyung, please stop,”

“ _Mmm_! He was one fine mofo. Too bad he wasn’t my type,” Minhyuk says.

Changkyun whines, “Can you not expose me? Hoseok hyung and I may have been together for a couple of years now, but I can’t risk him leaving me. It’s far too much work to break in a new boyfriend,”

Hoseok pouts as Minhyuk laughs, saying, “Oh, yeah. Your problem is that you’re hella awkward. Don’t like small talk and shit like that, so you’d definitely take _forever_ to find a new model,”

Changkyun glares, “I _swear_ to god hyung, I will smother you with a pillow. Don’t fucking test me!”

Hoseok just laughs, “No, please. As a payment for your stay at our apartment, you need to tell me everything, and I mean _everything_ about Changkyun’s dirty little secrets. He never seems to leave me alone with Hyungwon, because he’d expose his ass,” 

While Hoseok just laughs at his lover’s expense, the two friends breath hitch at the name of the other. Minhyuk didn’t think he’d still be affected, but after all these years, and after being in the same air as his past, Minhyuk may have underestimated the feelings that could resurface. 

Changkyun looks at him worryingly and throws a deathly glance at his boyfriend through the mirror and Hoseok just grimaces, feeling bad for running his mouth without thinking. 

“Ah, sorry Minhyuk. I didn’t mean to—”

Minhyuk shakes his head, “It’s okay, Hyung. It’s nothing,” Changkyun raises his eyebrows, but Minhyuk looks at his younger friend and insists, “It’s nothing.” 

As they drive through the town, Minhyuk’s memories begin to come back. The arcade he rushed to everyday after school was still there, along with the bowling alley that he worked at through high school. Unlike before, when everything was shiny through Minhyuk’s young eyes, the town just seemed dull. Aged. As they come to a stop, Minhyuk looks outside the window and couldn’t help but notice a familiar figure who has his back to him. But before he could think about it, Changkyun says, “You know, hyung, people are talking about you coming back,” 

Minhyuk looks at his friend who seems to have moved from his backseat to the passenger seat up front without getting out of the car. 

“I don’t know why, I’m just the same Minhyuk,” Minhyuk says.

Changkyun shrugs, “To us, you are. But to the people here? You’re hella famous!” 

Minhyuk chuckles. It’s very interesting to be back to where he came from. On one hand, he’s quite happy to see an old acquaintance and reminisce over their dumb decisions when they were younger. On the other, he feels bitter, because while he may have had very happy memories, his mind makes the bad ones overshadow what he used to love about the town. He shakes his head. It didn’t or _shouldn’t_ matter to him at this point since he’s only here for a week and he’s here for one thing only. To get his ex— er — current— husband to sign the papers and get married his dumpling boy. The love of his life.

* * *

“So after all these years, huh?” Changkyun sets a cup of tea in front of Minhyuk, while the elder looks up at him gratefully. 

They were sitting down in the dining room, while Hoseok was playing video games in the living room. Changkyun insisted that Hoseok didn’t need to alienate himself and that he was always welcome, but Hoseok reassured his boyfriend that Minhyuk needed him more right now. Plus he had Changkyun’s record to beat on Mario Kart, but the younger didn’t need to know that.

Minhyuk sighs, “I know. I thought I was truly done with this, Kyun,” 

Changkyun grimaces and says, “I know you may be mad at this, hyung, but I doubt that Hyungwon hyung would do such a thing on purpose,” 

Minhyuk doubted it too. Hyungwon may be a lot of things, but he was never into petty bullshit. Clumsy? Maybe. But never one to hold a grudge, it was another thing that made Minhyuk fall for him.

“I know he wouldn’t, Kyun,” Minhyuk sighs. He contemplates before asking, “How is he?”

Changkyun smiles, “Oh you know. Same old, same old. Hyung was never one for change,”

Minhyuk nods at this and smiles. Hyungwon was always constant, at first Minhyuk welcomed it, but over the years, he yearned for something different. Something more _exciting._ It was one of the main reasons that drove them apart from each other.

Changkyun tilts his head and asks, “How did you even miss such a big thing, hyung?”

So Minhyuk tells Changkyun the same story he told Kihyun. About how his laziness was finally biting him in the ass and how he never permanently changed his address until a couple of years after he moved to the city. Changkyun, that asshole, just laughed at Minhyuk’s clumsiness. 

After finally settling down from the laughter, Changkyun says, “Well, I for one, am happy to have you here, hyung. Even if it is currently messing with your present plans,” 

Minhyuk smiles at his younger friend. He really needs to visit him more often or have him and Hoseok come to the city. Minhyuk may have liked his new life, but he wouldn’t be him without Changkyun. As much as he hated to admit it, a little part in him was also happy to be back. 

The next morning, Minhyuk woke up at the crack of dawn. Kihyun would’ve laughed if he had known, since Minhyuk never wakes up before noon. But for some reason, Minhyuk couldn’t sleep. Deep down, he knew the reason was because of Hyungwon. He was up all night thinking of all the possibilities of meeting his past, but he knew that in order to live his present, he would have to gain the courage to face the man. 

He was running every scenario in his head. Would it end up with them making up and actually being civil to each other? Or with fists flying in the air? Whatever the outcome, Minhyuk’s head has had enough on dwelling over the possibilities, good or bad.

Sighing, Minhyuk gives up on going back to sleep, and tiptoes to the kitchen, trying to not make too much noise, knowing that Changkyun was a light sleeper. Instead, of being met with complete darkness, Minhyuk finds Hoseok in the kitchen, already eating cereal. Raisin Bran of all cereals. 

Minhyuk scrunches his nose and points at his bowl, “Hyung, you know that shit’s nasty right?” 

Hoseok looks at the younger, surprised to see him up and just laughs, “Kyun has a secret stash of Fruit Loops that he thinks I don’t know about,” and points at the cabinet above the stove.

Minhyuk chuckles and grabs the cereal and a bowl to eat breakfast with his friend’s boyfriend. 

After a couple minutes of silence, Hoseok looks up from his bowl and says, “Changkyun missed you a lot, you know?” 

Minhyuk sighs, “Yeah, I know. I just—” he puts down his spoon and closes his eyes, “You ever wanted to just run away and start fresh?” 

Hoseok smiles in understanding, “That’s how I got here, Minhyuk-ah,” 

Minhyuk tilts his head and Hoseok seems to be in a different head space as he continues, “My parents were always conservative. As an only child, they wanted their son to have a beautiful family, with a wife and a lot of kids they could spoil. After telling them that I wasn’t into women, my dad went ballistic, while my mom just stood there crying,” Hoseok smiles sadly as he plays with his food, “Words were said, and while I know my dad regretted saying them, there was some truth laced within them as well. I packed up and ran away, hoping to start new and find a place that accepted me for who I am. I kind of regret it now, but I haven't been home since,” he shrugs, “I don’t even know how they’re doing, hell, I don’t even know if they’re still alive,”

Minhyuk looks at the elder sadly. Having parents that supported him in everything, including his sexuality, was a true blessing to Minhyuk. He didn’t even know what he would’ve done if his parents had shun him.

“How did you get here?”

Hoseok smiles, “I took the train,” 

Minhyuk just guffaws at the obvious comment and appreciates the elder’s attempt at humor. Hoseok just laughs and shakes his head, “I took the train, without a plan on where to go. Finally, I asked for a sign, any sign, so I knew which stop to go to, otherwise, I would've had to swallow my pride and gone back home,” he looks up from his bowl and smiles, “Suddenly, someone offers me ramen because I looked too sad,” 

“So your sign was ramen?”

“No, his sign was me,” 

Hoseok and Minhyuk turn to look at the hallway to find Changkyun walking up to the breakfast table. Hoseok silently gets up and kisses his cheek and sets down another bowl and spoon in front of him. 

Changkyun sits down next to Minhyuk and sighs, “He was sitting next to me that whole time and he never noticed. He looked like he was about to cry and Hyunwoo hyung always told me that food made people happy, so I offered him some of my ramen,” 

Hoseok just beams, “Changkyunnie was on his way from his cousin’s house when we met on the train. As soon as he offered me my favorite food, I knew I was a goner and that I had to have him,” 

Changkyun jokingly gags at the sentiment, but smiles fondly at his boyfriend, “So he asked for my stop and basically followed me there, and asked me out until I finally said yes,” 

Hoseok puts his head on Changkyun’s shoulder and says, “You always make me sound like such a nuisance yet you put up with me,” 

Changkyun rolls his eyes before kissing Hoseok’s forehead, “You are a nuisance, but you’re _my_ nuisance,”

“Okay now it’s _my_ time to gag, you guys are too freaking sweet,” Minhyuk smiles at the display of affection.

Changkyun and Hoseok laugh at their friend, and the three continue to eat in silence, letting the dawn wake them up. Seeing Changkyun and Hoseok like that made Minhyuk miss being _that_ in love. Don’t get him wrong, Jooheon and him are both in love with each other, but sometimes, Minhyuk felt as if the younger was too busy with their careers. Granted, both of them were just starting to find success and while work may get in the middle every now and then, Minhyuk couldn’t help but sometimes feel as if Jooheon’s head space is always somewhere else. Minhyuk smiles sadly, maybe he just craved too much attention from the younger. He was always afraid that Jooheon might leave him one day because of it. 

Changkyun shakes Minhyuk, “Hyung, you okay?”

Minhyuk looks up at his younger friend and pinches his cheek, “Of course, Kyun-ah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Changkyun didn’t seem to believe him though, knowing the elder for most his life. He might not have been there as much as before since he’s moved away, but the one thing that Changkyun knows that will never change with the elder, was that he never liked it when people pried in his business, so Changkyun just nods and lets it go. 

“By the way, where did you get these bowls? They’re so pretty,” Minhyuk exclaims, hoping to change the subject. He puts the bowl up at his eye level and tries to inspect it to see if he knew the maker, but the trademark underneath the bowl didn’t look familiar. Minhyuk liked the simplicity of them, the white color was mixed with a grayish undertone, and along the rim of the bowl were etched lavenders, giving the bowl a little bit of class as well. He also sees that Changkyun’s cups had similar designs and while Changkyun may have some money, the matching sets looked a little too expensive looking. Even for Minhyuk himself. 

Hoseok raises his eyebrows but before he could say anything, Changkyun waves him off, “Just from a local vendor, hyung,” 

Minhyuk hums, “You think you could take me to the store? I’d like to buy something like this as a wedding gift for me and Honey,”

Hoseok opens his mouth but closes it again, making Minhyuk look confused at the elder’s behavior. Changkyun quietly laughs and puts his hand on Hoseok’s thigh, squeezing it in reassurance, “We can buy them as a wedding gift for you, hyung. We have no idea what your boujee ass wants anyway,”

Minhyuk hits the younger, while Hoseok just looks at the two friends, looking paler than before. Minhyuk tilts his head, “Hyung, you okay?”

Hoseok silently whimpers and nods. But before Minhyuk could ask any further, Changkyun asks the elder to go shower and get ready for work. Hoseok seems to be relieved at the suggestion as he practically runs to the bathroom.

As Hoseok leaves the house to go to work, Changkyun joins Minhyuk on the couch, who was currently channel surfing on their tv. He looks over at his older friend and tries to figure out how to bring up Hyungwon where it wouldn’t seem like he was prying. Changkyun knew Minhyuk hated being bombarded with a lot of questions but his curiosity is gnawing at him, making him antsy. He just hoped that Minhyuk wouldn’t find the questions too invasive.

“You’re brain’s too loud,” Minhyuk suddenly says.

Changkyun turns his head to the tv and says, “I don’t know what you mean,” 

Minhyuk turns off the tv and faces Changkyun, moving the younger to face him as well. 

“I know you far too well for you to lie to my face like that. So out with it, what do you wanna know, Kyun?”

Changkyun sighs and pauses momentarily, “You never really told me what happened with you and Hyungwon hyung. And while I like Jooheon hyung and am happy for you, Hyungwon hyung will always have my back,” he thumps his chest, “I’m a loyal bitch like that,” 

Minhyuk laughs at the younger and it shouldn’t surprise him at Changkyun’s loyalty since he’s known the younger all his life, but somehow, it still does. Minhyuk looks away and takes a deep breath, “I wanted a new change in life. I never felt like I belonged here and always knew I was meant for something else, you knew that,” Changkyun nods, “So when I had the opportunity to do so, Hyungwon didn’t want our life to change and wanted to stay here. While I wanted to still have a long distance relationship, deep down I just knew that it wouldn’t work out,” Minhyuk smiles sadly, “We loved each other but we weren’t in love with one another anymore. And I think I started resenting him for being so content with his life when he could have had something better. For example, he had so much talent, and I wish that he had pursued his pottery, not for me, but for him.”

Minhyuk shakes his head, “I guess we weren’t in the same place in life, Kyun. And I think our different perspectives drove us further apart,”

Changkyun has a sad smile as if he wants to tell Minhyuk something he knows, but somehow the younger just nods at the explanation. He knew that it was somewhere along those lines, Hyungwon did give the gist of it, but it was never the whole story. Maybe it was Hoseok’s doing, but Changkyun always thought that Minhyuk and Hyungwon were a couple that would last forever. He and Hoseok were both romantic saps, he knew that, but seeing two of his best friends hurt because of each other, caused Changkyun a different kind of pain. Besides his parents, his two friends were the ones that made him believe in love. One of his happiest memories was when the couple asked for his blessing and one of his saddest, was when they broke the news that they were divorcing. Changkyun had felt lost after then. He always felt like he was fraternizing with the enemy whenever he spoke to either Minhyuk or Hyungwon, no matter how many times both of them reassured him that he wasn’t. Changkyun had a hard time believing in love then. He even thought that he was gonna be by himself, with a couple of cats, maybe a tortoise, and a hedgehog. He was gonna be the crazy uncle in the block, with all the animals and the likes. It _was_ the plan. A bulletproof plan that would’ve spared him the heartache and the heartbreak. That is until Hoseok showed up. 

Changkyun turns the tv back on and lets it fill the silence. It must’ve been hours before Minhyuk talked again, “I’m nervous to see him, Kyun-ah,” 

Changkyun just laughs and puts his head on the elder’s shoulder, “You shouldn’t be. Like I said, he’s the exact same Hyungwon we’ve met when we were kids,” 

Minhyuk chuckles, “I wonder if that’s a good thing or a bad thing?”

Changkyun snorts, “It’s both. I love him the way he is, but that means he’s still a big pain in the ass. Well maybe a _bigger_ pain than usual on certain days, ”

Minhyuk smiles and nods, “I know what you mean,” he sighs,"You know I never even said goodbye,” 

Changkyun looks at his friend, “Goodbyes are permanent, hyung. It means leaving and forgetting. Maybe you not saying it at all was like a big see you later. And that you’ll never forget him and that even though life drove you this way, you never meant to leave him. It was just life being a bitch,” he shrugs before continuing, “And maybe, just _maybe_ you guys were still meant to be in each other’s lives. Whether as lovers or as friends. Or as enemies,”

Minhyuk smiles at the younger and wonders how someone two years younger could be smarter than him and Hyungwon combined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you guys think! Comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Also, I'm very happy to have Wonho back, even if it's not with Monsta X, I'm happy to know that he's doing what he loves and that he was able to bounce back from all the low points from the past few months. Please support him in his solo career and the other six members as well. They may be separated, but their bond is always together. I support Monsta X and Wonho equally and hope that the fans do as well.
> 
> Also be careful out there, please be safe, practice good hand washing or hygiene in general, and try not to get crazy from being inside the house too much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters later and Hyungwon finally appears, yay! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Kudos and comments are appreciated, and while I may not respond all the time, I do appreciate them and they put a smile on my face, so thank you.

Minhyuk was pacing around the house, he couldn’t calm down as today was the day that he was finally facing Hyungwon. He’s avoided it for too long now and prolonging it any longer will just make him stay in town longer than he would have planned. And that’s not a good thing, especially since he had a schedule to stick to. Kihyun be damned. 

“Hyung,” Minhyuk finally stops pacing to find Changkyun and Hoseok looking at him with furrowed eyebrows, seemingly concerned for their friend who looks like he’s about to cry. 

Minhyuk plasters on a smile, “I’m ready. I’m just warming myself up,” with that, Minhyuk starts doing jumping jacks, hoping that this uneasiness could become adrenaline instead.

Changkyun chuckles, finding the older’s action cute. 

“Well, Hoseok hyung will drop you off since I have work. But he knows the address and while I trust him, I don’t trust you, so _please_ , _please,_ don’t say anything incriminating about my past,” 

Hoseok’s bouncing off his feet and looks like a kid who’s about to go to the candy store as he says, “You’re actually letting me be alone with your best friend?”

Changkyun rolls his eyes, “Shut up and don’t make me regret this,” he moves away and kisses Hoseok on the lips, “I’ll be back later. I love you. Make good choices,” 

“You make it sound like we’re gonna sleep together, Kyun,” Minhyuk said.

“I mean make good choices about what to tell him when it comes to me, hyung,” 

“There’s nothing much to tell when your whole life has always been embarrassing,” Minhyuk said teasingly.

Changkyun’s eyes widen, “That is it. I’m calling in sick and never leaving you alone with my boyfriend,” 

Minhyuk cackles as Hoseok just coos at his boyfriend, “Don’t worry babe, I won’t put anything against you,” 

“Whatever, maybe letting you meet each other was a mistake,” Changkyun mumbles as he moves around them to leave the house, giving them one last look as a warning, mainly at Minhyuk. 

Hoseok just laughs as his boyfriend finally leaves the house, “He’s adorable,” 

Minhyuk agrees. 

As they drive through the town, Minhyuk still couldn’t help but be in awe at how the town never changed. Maybe after being in the city for so long, he started to miss the feeling of something small, something close-knit, because he was finally starting to find the charm of the run-down shops and the concept of how everyone considered each other family. In the city, he didn’t even know any of his or Jooheon’s neighbors. He remembered when he was younger, he knew everyone in the neighborhood and even knew their extended family and the past generations within them. People called it gossip, Minhyuk liked to call it history. 

“Have you talked to him, at all?” Hoseok looks over at Minhyuk who continues to stare outside the window. 

Minhyuk shakes his head, “I never even said goodbye. The last time we spoke was when we officially called it quits,” 

“You mean, not even when you signed the papers?”

“We did that apart, I guess that’s why I never knew that he didn’t sign them,” 

Hoseok whistles, “Kyun told me the gist of the story, since I could never ask Hyungwon. I’ve never been the type to pry, you know?” 

Minhyuk smiles sadly, “Yeah, Kyun’s the same. He was just in the middle of it all.” 

He claps his hand, hoping to change the subject, “So, what do you wanna know about Kyun? Anything in the past, especially embarrassing moments, I can always provide,” 

Hoseok laughs, “Hyungwon’s provided me some, and he thought that it would embarrass Kyun more, when actually it just made me love him more,” 

“God,” Minhyuk grunts, “You’re such a fucking sap, even more than Kyun,” Hoseok raises his eyebrow, “Don’t give me that look. Underneath all that emo shit, Kyun’s the softest boy I know, and I know a Lee Jooheon,” Minhyuk said.

“Kyun told me about Jooheon. I never even said congratulations on your engagement, Minhyuk-ah,” Hoseok says.

Minhyuk smiles, “He’s a great guy. Changkyun never met him except through FaceTime but I think they would get along just fine,”

It was Hoseok’s turn to smile, “Well if Kyunnie likes him, then I have no other reason not to,” he says.

“It’s kind of hard not to like him. I think he was born to be loved,” Minhyuk said.

Hoseok looks over and sees that the younger seems to have his mind somewhere else. He wants to calm him down and let him know that it would be okay but he was never good at lying. Instead he says, “Tell me the story of you and Jooheon,”

Minhyuk smiles at the memory, “Jooheon is a big music producer now, but back when I had met him three years ago, he was just a normal college student who rented a studio, hoping to make it big. One day, I was in a cafe with my friend, Kihyun, and Jooheon walks in with his head bowed down. Despite his scary appearance, as soon as he smiled, it just lit up everything. It made me happy, his smile alone,” Minhyuk shakes his head, “He kept coming to the same cafe and in turn, I kept trying to get his attention. After I finally signed the divorce papers, I was so frazzled that I was in a daze that whole day. Couldn’t pay attention to anything. I didn’t even know I bumped into someone and spilled their coffee on their clothes. That someone turned out to be Jooheon. I kept apologizing to him but he just said that in order to make it up to him, I have to take him out, and the rest was history,” 

Hoseok laughs, “That’s a really cute story, Min” 

“Yeah, he’s been a great guy—”

“But?”

Minhyuk contemplates on whether he should say anything else to Hoseok, but he figured that he trusted the elder if Changkyun did. 

He takes a deep breath and says, “Well, sometimes I feel like his head space is somewhere else… I like, no _need_ a lot of attention, hyung, and while I know that it’s bad to be that way, I can’t help it, you know? My parents raised me as an only child who they paid attention to. And is it bad to want that from my partner?”

Hoseok shakes his head, “I don’t think it’s bad, Min. I’m the same way, but Kyun always makes sure that he pays enough attention to me and when he doesn’t, I let him know,” 

“I don’t want Joo to leave me because of it, hyung,”

“Well, if he really loves you, he wouldn’t, and he seems like he does. Let him know, communication is important in a relationship,” Hoseok said.

Minhyuk nods.

Hoseok sighs, “If there’s one thing I learned from being in a relationship with Kyun is that if you’re not happy, you gotta let your partner know, because otherwise, they won’t know if anything’s wrong you know?” He smiles, “And once the ball starts tipping more your way? Then it’s time to make a change in order to put that ball back in the middle,”

“You know what’s sad?” Minhyuk asked. 

“What?”

“I think Hyungwon stopped loving me because of it,” 

Hoseok shakes his head, “I don’t think he did, Min. You guys were just in two different places at the time and maybe it was supposed to go that way in order for everything to fall into place,”

Minhyuk smiles. Apparently Changkyun wasn’t the only smart one of the bunch. 

After a couple of minutes of silence, Hoseok breaks it and asks, “You nervous?” 

Minhyuk grimaces, “That obvious?”

Hoseok just laughs, “You’re too easy to read, Min. Hyungwon’s the mysterious one, plus your leg shaking’s been driving me crazy” 

Minhyuk looks at him apologetically, “Sorry, hyung,” 

But he remembered Hyungwon’s mysteriousness. They’ve always had multiple arguments when it came to his impassiveness and how he hardly said anything that bothered him. He may not like to beat around the bush but sometimes Hyungwon was too hard to read, even for Minhyuk. Changkyun was always the one who could read him best, but Minhyuk could never ask that of the younger to tell him what Hyungwon was thinking, it would’ve been wrong.

“Talk more about your Honey, then, it seems to calm you down” 

Minhyuk raises his eyebrow, “I thought I was supposed to give you the deets about _your_ honey?”

Hoseok laughs again, damn does this man just laugh at about everything? “You can tell me about Kyun another time, but I’m more curious about Jooheon. He will be my brother in law in the future, after all”

Minhyuk smiles and looks out the window, “Well I told you our meet cute story and I may be biased but my honeybee is the most talented man I know. Always so full of life and so full of love,” Minhyuk sighs and looks down at his lap, “It’s funny, he’s actually the exact opposite of Hyungwon, you know? I think it was part of the reason I fell for him,” 

Hoseok hums, which prods Minhyuk to continue, “Unlike Hyungwon, Honey’s really easy to read, he tells me what’s on his mind, he just brightens up everything in my life—not that Hyungwon made it dull—but Jooheon was always up for adventures, and for me, it made me feel alive, _he_ made me feel alive,” he shakes his head, “sometimes I feel like he’s too good for me too, you know?”

Hoseok nods and seems to pause for a long time before saying, “You know, that’s different with me and Kyun,” 

“How so?”

“I told you about my parents, and before I met Kyun, I always felt like I was running away. I technically was, and that was too much of an adventure for me. I never settled down, I always just slept around, I guess. Meeting Changkyun made me feel stable, something like the home that I’ve always been missing. Instead of the adventures that you sought out for, Changkyun gave me the comfort of being in one place. Of being included. It made me feel happy,” he smiles, “Changkyun makes me feel happy and secure,”

“Doesn’t it get boring? Like don’t you want something different?” Minhyuk curiously asks, “N-not that I want you to leave Changkyun of course, but don’t you get curious?”

Hoseok shakes his head, “No, it’s honestly the best adventure of my life.” 

Minhyuk gags but smiles.

Hoseok shoves Minhyuk’s shoulder without taking his eyes on the road, “Shut up. I think once you find the right person, being settled, or as you call it, _boring_ , doesn’t make it that at all. It makes it more fun because you’re so comfortable with the person you’re with, that you don’t think about anyone else, and your life together becomes the adventure you've always been seeking for, because you guys are in it together,” 

Minhyuk just hums, as he continues to look out the window. He remembers that feeling, the comfort, the stability. And it made Minhyuk think twice, that maybe his relationship with Hyungwon could've been the same as Changkyun's and Hoseok’s, has it not been for his curiosity or spontaneity.

As they arrive in front of the house, Minhyuk’s breath hitches. He finally notices where they are. It was his parents house. They lived together with his parents while they were married but he didn't know that Hyungwon still lived here or that he bought the house from his parents, since he knew that his parents sold it to someone they refused to name. Why would he buy this house when he could've bought the one his parents lived in a couple houses down? 

Minhyuk doesn’t move to get out of the car, so Hoseok just sighs and gets out to open his door, “I’m not going inside with you. I’m gonna stay in the car, so let me know when you’re done,” Hoseok salutes him, “God speed,” 

Minhyuk couldn’t even laugh at the exaggeration because of how nervous he was. Minhyuk looks at the house and gulps while his hands around the document tighten. He could do this, Hyungwon’s just someone. They’ve known each other their whole life. He needs to think about Jooheon and his future, he can’t keep having this little thing interrupt with it. 

As Minhyuk opens the gate, his childhood comes back to him. The house looked aged, but for some reason Minhyuk just found comfort in it. Everything looked the same, except for a couple of flowers planted here and there. There were some tulips and some asters, and it looked like Hyungwon even planted some tomatoes on the other side. Minhyuk smiles as he sees a younger him and a younger Changkyun running around the front porch, mainly with Minhyuk trying to shoot the younger with a BB gun. His breath hitches as the porch catches his eye. He couldn’t help but feel bittersweet at the sight. The porch gave him some of the best and worst memories he’s ever had in his life. He finally turns his attention away when he hears a dog barking and sees the dog running. Right at him. Minhyuk freaks out and turns to run away, when someone yells, “Woo! Stop!” The dog stops right in front of Minhyuk and turns around to bark at the sound of the voice, before going back to its owner.

Minhyuk on the other hand is too afraid to turn towards the voice because he’d know that voice anywhere. 

“Well look what the cat dragged in,” 

Minhyuk closes his eyes tightly before facing the only man that ever broke his heart. 

“Hyungwon,”

The said man just chuckles lightly, “Well you gonna come in or what?”

Minhyuk’s feet finally start moving and shuffles to the house he’s known his whole life. The inside of the house still looked the same, except for a couple of cosmetic updates here and there. But nevertheless, still the same. Same applied to the owner. Hyungwon still looked the same, still beautiful and annoyingly tall. Minhyuk bitterly thinks that of course, Hyungwon couldn’t get uglier with time, life just wouldn’t give him that big a break. 

Hyungwon heads to the kitchen, unknowing to Minhyuk’s struggle and asks, “You want tea or something to drink?”

Minhyuk’s eyes follow the younger and stammers, “Uh—uhm, water would be fine, thanks,” 

Hyungwon hums as Minhyuk tries to get take his eyes off the other and just walks around the house, tracing the walls that were covered with age, different yet still the same. Everything seemed to be the same as he left it, the only difference is the relationship between Hyungwon and Minhyuk. Instead of love, there was bitterness, anxiety, and sometimes, Minhyuk even felt a little bit of hate. He shakes his head.

“I didn’t know you bought the house,” Minhyuk said, hoping to break the awkward silence that was around them. 

Hyungwon bitterly laughs, “Well it’s not like we’ve kept up with each other since you left,” 

Minhyuk tries to calm himself down, knowing full well that Hyungwon’s remark was a stab at him leaving without saying goodbye and how he disappeared from everyone in town, so he grits his teeth and tries to plaster on a smile, “I’m guessing you already know why I’m here, if you’ve been talking to Kyun,” 

Hyungwon sips his drink and nods, “Yeah, I was pretty sure I signed that already for you,” 

“Well, apparently you missed it, if you hadn’t I wouldn’t even be here,” 

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, “Ah yes, this is all my fault,” 

Minhyuk forms fists with his hands on his side and tries to calm down, “I didn’t say that, Won,” 

Hyungwon’s jaw tightens, “No, you don’t get to call me that anymore _Min,_ ” Hyungwon says emphasizing the nickname he used to call the other. 

“I didn’t come here to fight,”

“Neither did I,”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes and thinks that maybe Hyungwon had changed and became petty over time. And probably did this on purpose just to mess with him, even though a little voice inside his head disagreed with that thought. So Minhyuk thrusts the document in Hyungwon’s face and tells him, “Sign this so I can be out of here. God knows, how much you’d want that,” 

Hyungwon raises his eyebrow and scoffs, “Oh yeah, sure I’m always the one who wanted to be out of here and not you,” 

Fuck keeping calm, Minhyuk was basically seething with anger by now, “You know what? Sign this or I’m gonna sue your ass,” 

Hyungwon scoffs, “Please, you can’t sue me over not signing a marriage document, Minhyuk, I have my rights too and I can refuse to sign the papers,”

Minhyuk throws up his hands, “Ugh, why can’t you just fucking cooperate, for once in your life? You probably did this on purpose because you were mad that I didn’t say goodbye didn’t you?” 

Hyungwon’s eyes narrow, “You’re a fucking asshole. I always tried to give you everything you wanted but it was only _you, you, you_. It was _you_ who was never happy. Never satisfied with what we had. Don’t fucking _dare_ say that I would do this on purpose,” he scoffs and continues, “because I’d like to think that you know deep down that I would never do this shit.”

Minhyuk knew that he was accusing Hyungwon of something despicable but he didn’t care. He was angry and couldn’t find any way to be reasonable. Changkyun always said that his mouth was gonna get him in trouble one of these days. Maybe this was one of them. 

It was Minhyuk’s turn to scoff, “ _Please_ , you gave me everything?” Minhyuk rolls his eyes, “You were so fucking insecure with yourself that you couldn’t even go out and do something with the talent you had!”

Hyungwon tries to say something but Minhyuk just imitates him, “Oh Min, I don’t think I can do this, I don’t think I can do that. Oh Min people didn’t appreciate my talent, blah blah blah.” 

Before Minhyuk could continue, Hyungwon slams his hand on the table, stopping Minhyuk with his rambling. 

Hyungwon talks softly, “It was always about you. _You, you, you_. No one else fucking mattered, and you know, all I wanted back then was your reassurance. That it would be okay and that it was okay to not have my life together at the time because we were in it _together_ ,” Hyungwon shakes his head, “I would’ve just signed the papers if you had come in and asked me, but now, it makes me resent you more and I _refuse_ to sign those papers until you fucking show me that you aren’t the selfish person you were before. Your fiancee deserves better than that,” 

Minhyuk throws the paper on the floor and gets really close to Hyungwon, pointing at his chest, “Don’t fucking dare tell me how to live my life and who I am as a person. You don’t know me anymore, Hyungwon,”

Hyungwon bitterly laughs, “And you don’t know me anymore Minhyuk. And last time I checked? I don’t owe you anything, so see yourself out because I didn’t wake up this morning just to argue with you,” 

Minhyuk thrusts the papers back at his face, “Sign the fucking papers, Hyungwon. I don’t know why you’re so fucking stubborn when I know you’d rather get rid of me than have me here,”

“Riiiiggghtt, because I’m always the one running away,”

Minhyuk grits his teeth and tries to rein it in. He takes a deep breath and says, “Sign them or else I’m gonna make your life a living hell until you do,” 

With that, Minhyuk slams the papers on a nearby table and stomps out of the house, slamming the front door on his way out. Hoseok was talking on the phone, when he sees Minhyuk basically angrily walking his way to the truck. Before he could ask how it went, Minhyuk silently went inside the car, slamming the car door along the way, and Hoseok thought that maybe, questions right now weren’t the best thing to do so he decides to stay quiet the whole ride home. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I didn't know it's been a month since I've updated! I hope you enjoy the chapter, nonetheless.

Hyungwon was livid. As soon as Minhyuk slammed his front door, he let out a scream so loud that his neighbor called just to make sure that he wasn’t dying. After all these years, and Minhyuk still found a way to drive him crazy. Make his life hell? Hyungwon scoffs, there’s no way he could make it more hellish than it already was. Sure, he had his business and the house, also Woo, his dog, but there’s nothing else that Minhyuk could do that wouldn’t already drive him crazy. Hell, his pure existence is just driving him nuts! 

Hyungwon started pacing around his home and picks up the thrown papers that stayed on the floor where Minhyuk had left them. He looks at it and sighs. He couldn't believe that his signature wasn't there, when he was for sure that he did sign the damn papers all those years ago. Hyungwon sits down, dizzy from all the pacing and finally breathes, not knowing that he was holding it all this time. He couldn't think and while he likes to solve his own problems alone, there's always been one man who's been able to help him no matter what. He looks down at his phone and looks for Changkyun's name, and while he might have hesitated to call the younger, he needed someone’s help in order to calm him down. 

He dials the younger’s number, who picks up on the third ring. He must be busy if it took that long, making Hyungwon feel even more sorry for interrupting him. 

“Hyung?”

Hyungwon smiles, “Kyun. I—I know you’re busy, but,” he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, “Do you mind coming to my house when you’re available?”

“I’m almost done, hyung. I can come by. I’ll grab us something to eat, okay?”

Hyungwon hums. Besides Minhyuk, Changkyun’s the only constant person in his life. They met when they were kids and before everything else went downhill with Minhyuk, the three of them were as tight as they could be. Minhyuk and Hyungwon tended to baby the youngest a lot and whenever he started dating, they always questioned the man and told Changkyun whether his new boyfriend was worth it or not. However, after the divorce, Changkyun’s the one who looked after Hyungwon the most. He was the one constant and while it drove Hyungwon crazy at the time, he was glad for the younger's existence. Changkyun visited him everyday, just to make sure he was eating and that he still got out of his bed room. The younger was actually the one who broke the news to him that Minhyuk had left, for good. Hyungwon felt so broken at the time that he couldn’t even speak because he hiccuped so much from crying and couldn’t see from how swollen his eyes were. 

Hyungwon had felt bitter because he thought that he at least deserved a goodbye. While Minhyuk may have been right about his lack of ambition and giving up too easily, he didn’t think that Minhyuk would’ve given up so quick either. Hyungwon couldn’t solely blame the older, but somehow, sometimes, it made it easier. He hoped that Minhyuk would come back after a couple of months of finding himself, but months turned into years, and Hyungwon learned never to wait anymore. And his ex-husband's disappearance gave him time to cope and time to focus on himself. Bitterly, he laughs at how things turned out.

He was sitting down on his porch, lost in thought. It was funny, because this exact porch was the main cause of his happiness and heartbreak. Even though the house gave him a lot of painful memories, he couldn’t see the point in having a stranger buying a house that meant a lot to him. So his parents helped him take out a loan, because bless them, they knew how much it had broken Hyungwon when Minhyuk had left and how much the house really meant to him. Fortunately, Minhyuk’s parents still loved him like a son and sold the house with a hefty discount, Hyungwon doesn't know if it was out of pity, but he wasn't about to question it. A couple of months later, the house became his. At first, he thought he’d be happy, but going through the house by himself, just made him miss Minhyuk more. He wondered how Minhyuk grew up within those walls, how his laughter could’ve filled the house, and how they always had dinners together with Minhyuk's parents and played games like a family. Through those memories, painful as it may be, Hyungwon was able to find his purpose in life and it motivated him to do things that actually made him happy.

Six months after the divorce, Hyungwon started to hone in on his craft. Pottery. He made so many bowls, cups, mugs, plant holders, you name it, he made it. Through trial and error, Hyungwon was able to find what worked for him and what didn’t. He applied for every craft fair there was available, and even set himself up online. Eventually, he was able to make enough money where he could put up a store-front, which Hoseok, who had a business degree, ran himself. Hyungwon has never been a business type of guy so he let the elder do it while Hyungwon just did the art. It was a really good arrangement, since Hyungwon could wake up whenever he wanted and he didn’t have to deal with too many people except for Hoseok and Changkyun. Hyungwon was happy, but he knew deep down that he was where he was because of his ex-husband. Minhyuk leaving lit the fire under his ass, and Hyungwon wanted to be able to make him proud, at least once. And he had hoped that wherever he was, that he knew that Hyungwon was trying to make himself better. For him. For them.

“Hyung?”

Hyungwon looks up to see his younger friend and smiles lazily, “Kyun,”

Changkyun sighs and sits down on the porch. After a minute of silence, he asks, “Do I even wanna know?”

Hyungwon laughs bitterly, “Not really, no,”

“Hoseok hyung was talking to me on the phone when you guys finished talking,” Changkyun said.

“Oh?”

Changkyun chuckles, “Yeah, he was just talking about your pottery business and how your new hire lacks passion and should be fired as soon as possible,” he pauses then continues to say, “Then he just hung up. He finally texted me an apology and said that Minhyuk hyung looked pissed.”

Hyungwon jaw tightens, “I never meant for you to be in the middle of this Changkyun-ah”

Changkyun pats his back and smiles, “I know, hyung. But maybe you guys should try talking, without all the resentment and everything. It might do you both some good to actually not fight, you know?”

Hyungwon shoves him lightly, “I tried, but you know me. I’m pissed that he never said goodbye. I’m pissed that he gave in that easily. I’m just pissed in general, I guess,” 

“Minhyuk hyung is too, you know? But I think you guys had such big misinterpretations with your actions that it’s just making it worse than it should be,” Changkyun said.

Hyungwon looks over at his friend as his dog lays down in front of him to be petted, “You know he said if I didn’t sign those papers, he’d make my life a living hell?” 

Changkyun laughs, “Oh? How?”

“I guess we shall see,” 

Changkyun shakes his head, “And you wonder why he hates you. It’s because no one riles him up more than you, hyung,” 

It was Hyungwon’s turn to laugh, “Yeah, I guess, but it can be said the same for him,” 

The two friends go inside and eat their lunch silently, just enjoying each other’s company. Well it would be silent, if Changkyun’s phone would stop buzzing. 

“Fucking finally, all I hear is bzzt bzzt, like the fuck. Have you heard of silent mode?” Hyungwon tries to sound annoyed but he could never be that way with the younger. 

Changkyun doesn’t look bothered at the elder’s tone. After knowing each all these years, he know the “annoyed” tone is just another way of showing his love. 

“It’s just Hoseok, hyung. He’s wondering where I am and if I’ve been kidnapped,” Changkyun checks his phone again, “Aannndd he came up with an emergency word,” 

Hyungwon just laughs, “I can’t believe how he could be so damn dramatic,” 

Hyungwon’s only known the elder for a couple of years, but the man was the nicest person he’s ever met. Out of all of Changkyun’s boyfriends, Hoseok was the only one he had approved of, but he wouldn’t tell Hoseok that, he couldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing that Hyungwon _might_ like him a little. 

Before Changkyun could respond, Hyungwon’s lawyer starts to call his phone. Hyungwon’s eyebrows furrow since he hasn’t talked to the lawyer since he’s bought his house, which has been years ago. 

“Hello?”

“Mr. Chae?”

“Yes?”

“Someone called me by the name of Lee Minhyuk, the son of the past owners of the house you currently reside in,” 

Hyungwon’s starts to get confused, which in turn is making Changkyun stare at him, as if silently asking him what’s going on. 

His lawyer continues, “Remember how the Lee’s gave you a hefty discount? Well, their son is asking for a full payment to that discount now. With interest.” 

Hyungwon’s breath hitches, “No he can’t do that. The Lee’s and I had an agreement and nowhere in the contract did it say that I have to pay the discount they gave me in the future!”

Changkyun’s eyebrow shot up at the mention of the Lee’s. 

Hyungwon shakes his head and rubs his temples, “I’m gonna try and call the Lee’s because this is bullshit Mr. Kim,”

“I don’t appreciate the language Mr. Chae. I understand you’re mad and I’ve tried calling them too but unfortunately they’re out of the country and can’t be reached. Until then, you have been served. Let me know what you want to do,”

With that, his lawyer hangs up, leaving Hyungwon to deal with the shock. He may make a lot of money, but with the discount plus the interest, Minhyuk’s basically robbing him blind. 

“Ugh! Fucking Lee Minhyuk!”

Changkyun looks at him bewildered, “What was that about?”

Hyungwon gets up and paces around the house, “He’s suing me for the the discount that his parents gave me. Plus the interest, Changkyun! That’s a lot of fucking money!”

“Wait, he can’t do that can he?”

“Apparently my no good of a lawyer is saying that he can and he will. And we can’t reach the Lee’s because they’re out of the country!” Hyungwon is practically shouting at this point.

Changkyun chuckles, “Damn, he works fast.”

Hyungwon comes back to the kitchen and puts his head on the table. He lets out a frustrated sigh, “I can’t believe he would do this to me,”

“Well,” Changkyun continues to eat while Hyungwon’s life is starting to fall apart, “at least he didn’t take Woo, hyung”

Hyungwon’s head shoots up, “I can’t believe you’d even make such a suggestion! That’s my child, you heartless bitch!”

Changkyun laughs, “Well just be happy it’s only the money, then.” 

“He’s not just asking for the money, Kyun. If I don’t pay it, he takes my house too. This house means too much to me, Kyun, you know that,” 

Hyungwon just rubs his face. He didn’t think Minhyuk would be this petty. He could do something in retaliation, but he knows that he’d never be able to do such things to the elder. He may be pissed, but he was never one for games. 

“You know, he asked about your pottery,” Changkyun casually says, hoping to change the subject.

Hyungwon raises his eyebrow as Changkyun continues, “He didn’t ask about you _per se,_ but he saw the bowls and mugs you’ve given me and asked where I got such pretty things,” 

“Did you tell him?” Hyungwon asked, 

Changkyun shrugged, “I told him it was from a local vendor. Never mentioned you by name,” 

Hyungwon nods, “Sometimes I wanna tell him, just to rub it in his face. That I actually did something with my life, but that’s not me. I think deep down, I just wanted him to be proud of me,”

Changkyun pats his friend’s head, “I’m sure he is, hyung. Even if he doesn’t know. If it makes you feel better, _I’m_ proud of you,”

“Thanks, Kyun,” Hyungwon smiles teasingly, “Maybe I should’ve snatched you up before Hoseok hyung did,” 

Changkyun scoffs, “You should have, I only gave you a couple of years before I met my current lover” 

Hyungwon just laughs as he tries to think of how to pay off the amount of money he was being sued for, when he sees the papers that Minhyuk had left on his coffee table. He walks over to pick them up and finally takes them out of the folder, to find that while Minhyuk’s signature was there, his was indeed missing. Hyungwon sighs, and goes to the kitchen to find a pen. 

“You give up already, hyung?” Changkyun asked

“I never gave up, Kyun. But as long as he’s happy, I’ll be okay.” Hyungwon said with a heavy heart. 

“You should’ve told him about that day you went to the city, hyung. Maybe it would change his view and maybe—”

Hyungwon interrupts the younger, “Kyun” 

“Hmm?”

“I love that you want us to get back together, but Minhyuk’s made his choice. And he’s clearly happier without me in his life. There’s really no point in prolonging this any longer,” Hyungwon said. 

Changkyun quietly nods, and while he was never been one to pry, his curiosity got the best of him. 

“How come you never told him? About your pottery shop, about your visit to the city. Anything that could’ve changed his mind, you never told him, hyung,” 

Hyungwon sighs. He didn’t have an answer to that question. He always thought that the elder would actually come back to him. But maybe the main thing was that he couldn’t be the one that held Minhyuk back. He loved him too much to be the one that held him back from true happiness. He just knew that he had to be someone that was deserving of Minhyuk, someone that Minhyuk could be proud of calling his husband. So when Hyungwon had finally gotten his life together, with his new house and his business booming, he had gone to the city on a whim, hoping to find Minhyuk in such a big place. Hyungwon had never been for spontaneity, but something about Minhyuk always made Hyungwon regret how things ended. He was still mad at the elder for never saying goodbye, but Hyungwon never wanted to leave things the way they did. 

Hyungwon shakes his head, “I don’t know, Kyun. I really don’t know,” 

As he finishes on signing the papers, Hyungwon turns to give the document to the younger, “Give this to him. Tell him, he won. And congratulations,” 

Changkyun looks down at the documents sadly and turns to look at his friend, who looks heartbroken. 

“Hyung, maybe you should take a couple of days before giving it up. Minhyuk hyung wouldn’t really take your money,” 

Hyungwon knows he wouldn’t, but somehow he knew that this has been a battle that’s been fought for too long. Hyungwon just didn’t have the strength anymore for all the push and pull. 

“I know he wouldn’t, Kyun. But I never gave up, I’m just stepping aside. This house matters more than that. Even if he didn’t take my money, I’d like to think that I at least fought for this house, for me,” Hyungwon sighs and looks outside the window at the porch before looking back at the younger with a sad smile, “And besides, I think this thing between me and Min had gone on for too long, don’t you think?”

Changkyun just nods and sadly takes the documents from Hyungwon, only to set them on the table and hug his friend. Minhyuk may be struggling, but at least he always had Jooheon. Hyungwon didn’t have anybody else. Since the divorce, he’s had a couple of dates here and there, but never had anyone that stuck around, and for that Changkyun felt sad for his older friend. He had wanted Hyungwon to find love like he had with Hoseok. Love makes people happy and nobody better than the elder deserved happiness. Hyungwon returns his hug and retorts, “I really should’ve snagged you before Hoseok hyung did,” 

Changkyun laughs and appreciates that while Hyungwon may be broken, his humor is still intact. 

Hyungwon does decide to keep the documents, per Changkyun’s suggestion. Well, not really. The younger had “forgotten” them and ran away when Hyungwon practically chased him outside the door. He did say that he will come back for them tomorrow in order to hand them to Minhyuk, but Hyungwon doubts that, knowing full well that Changkyun’s a hopeless romantic who still believes in his two older friends. Hyungwon chuckles at how cute his younger friend was being, and decides to just hand it over to Hoseok at the store tomorrow since Changkyun has done enough. 

His dog comes by his feet and wags his tail. Hyungwon laughs at him and says, “You’d never leave me behind, would you, Woo?”

The dog barks, as if answering the man, while Hyungwon continues to laugh at his ridiculousness of talking to a dog who may not be able to understand him. Sitting down on the couch, Hyungwon closes his eyes, and falls asleep to the face of a beautiful boy who’s smile lit up the sky. And lit up his life. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hoseok walked around the store humming the music in the background. He was straightening the bowls and mugs when Minhyuk comes barging in, yelling his name. Hoseok was so startled that he almost dropped the bowl that was in his hand. He catches it in time and carefully places it on the display. As soon as he knows that it’s stable enough, he slowly backs away and goes after the younger, almost choking him for scaring him.

He has Minhyuk in a headlock when the younger says, “Hyung, I came here to visit you in case you were bored and here you are choking me for almost saving your life,”

Hoseok scoffs, “Idiot, you almost made me drop that expensive ass bowl! I can’t afford this shit, you asshole,”

Minhyuk just laughs. Quite frankly, he didn’t even know where the older man worked. He was too preoccupied with trying to scare Hoseok and thinking about Hyungwon to even ask about his job or how he and Kyunnie were doing. But before Minhyuk can look around, Hoseok drags him to his office.

“What are you doing here?” Hoseok asks as soon as he closes the door.

“I missed youuuuuuuu,” Minhyuk said as he drags the last word to make his point.

Hoseok quirks his eyebrows and Minhyuk just continues to pout, “Really?”

“Really really”

Hoseok just gives him an incredulous look that shows that he wasn’t buying any of his shit.

“Fine! I was bored okay? Kyun is either working or with Hyungwon, and I’m like a pet, hyung! I need love and attention,” Minhyuk pouts.

Hoseok just laughs, “Well why don’t you call your Honey? Isn’t he supposed to keep you from being lonely?”

Minhyuk had thought about it, but in the end went against it because his past wasn’t something that Jooheon needed to be involved in. Plus he knew that the younger was working against a deadline and Minhyuk knew that once Jooheon got in that headspace, it was hard to get him out of it. He couldn’t wait to get this divorce finalized though so he can finally be together with Jooheon, but getting married in itself was a little daunting. Granted, his first one didn’t work out that well, Minhyuk still wanted to work this second one out. And hopefully, it will.

“You okay?” Hoseok asks.

Minhyuk looks up and after a couple of seconds, he asks, “You think I’m making a mistake, hyung?”

Hoseok tilts his head, “What do you mean?”

“I—I, do you think I’m moving too fast with Jooheon?”

Hoseok chuckles, “You and Hyungwon have been broken up for about five years, and I can assume that you and Jooheon had been together for about that time?”

Minhyuk nods

“Well, I think that’s enough of time to get over and start anew. You were so sure a couple of days ago, what’s changed?” Hoseok asks.

Minhyuk heavily sighs, “I just—I think it’s the town. All the memories, everything’s starting to come back and I—I,” Before Minhyuk could finish, he feels a pair of arms around him.

Hoseok tells him, “Don’t doubt yourself. Maybe you and Hyungwon weren’t right for each other then and you’re meant to be with Jooheon now. Or not. Either way, make sure that your decision is what makes _you_ happy,”

Minhyuk moves away from the hug and looks at the elder. He was happy that Changkyun had someone like Hoseok and that Hoseok had someone like Changkyun. They worked well together. Not perfect, but pretty damn close to it. Is it too much to ask for something like that? Over the past few days, Minhyuk couldn’t stop thinking about Hyungwon. All the memories rushed back to him, more so after he visited the house. It might have ended in a yelling match and Minhyuk threatening the younger over taking his house, but the emotions and the memories were all the same. Before he came back to town, he was so sure that all he’s felt was resentment and hatred for his ex-husband and love for his current lover. Now? Confusion was his main emotion.

Minhyuk just nods, and after a couple of minutes of silence and trying to shut his brain up, he stands up and claps his hands, “Hyung, take me on a tour!”

Hoseok furrows his eyebrows, “You already know the town, Min, and I can’t really go out right now,”

Minhyuk shakes his head and says, “No. I want a tour of the store! It just occurred to me that I don’t even know what you manage!”

Hoseok looks away for a minute and if Minhyuk had paid close attention, he would’ve seen the uncomfortable look that the elder had.

“Well I manage this pottery place,” Hoseok said, smiling awkwardly.

Minhyuk gives him a derp face, “Well duh, but I don’t remember this being here before,” 

“Well _duh,_ you haven’t been home in five years,” Hoseok retorts back.

Minhyuk waves his hand to dismiss the elder and Hoseok just sighs deciding to just go with it. Before he could exaggerate a full showing of the place, Minhyuk bolts to one of the bowls in the display case and squeals, “Oh my god, hyung! These are the bowls you and Kyun own! Why didn’t you say you were the manager of the store?!” Minhyuk turns to look at the elder, who seems to be glancing outside the window, wanting to be anywhere but here.

“I—”

“I really like the craftsmanship, hyung. You think I could order some for my wedding? If not, I could just add them to my registry. They would go great with everything, I mean, they’re so pretty!” Minhyuk’s practically rambling at this point.

Before Hoseok could answer one of the million questions the younger had asked, he adds another one by asking, “Who’s the artist? I looked at the trademark,” he looks at the bottom of the bowl, “it looks familiar but I couldn’t place it,”

Hoseok tries to say something again but Minhyuk interrupts him with another question, “Is it a compass? I see there’s four corners, north, east, south, west, right? Really cool!”

Hoseok pales. He doesn’t know how to answer and seems to be too tongue-tied to come up with a decent lie, when someone in the room clears their throat, saving the older from Minhyuk’s question.

The man in question was shorter, with sharp features and cheeks that were unnecessarily high on his face. He looked a little too dressed up to be from this small town, wearing a black and white striped blouse and black skinny jeans with some combat boots. And his hair was pink.

Before Hoseok could even welcome the pink haired man in the store, Minhyuk just yells, “Kihyun!” behind him, scaring Hoseok _twice_ in one day.

“I knew you were fucking around,” pink man—Kihyun—huffed.

Minhyuk scoffs, looking indignantly hurt by the mere accusation of procrastination, “Puhlease, I am so not! I’m wedding planning as we speak!”

Kihyun quirks an eyebrow and finally looks around the store and finally sees Hoseok, standing in the middle as if he didn’t work there.

Kihyun smiles, “I’m Kihyun,” and says to Minhyuk, “He’s cute,”

Minhyuk slaps his arm, while Hoseok tries to calm his red face down, “Shut up, Ki. He’s taken and I will kill you if you try to do any funny business, _especially_ with him,”

Kihyun pouts, “You’re no fun!”

Minhyuk furrows his eyebrows, “How the hell did you even find me here?”

Kihyun shrugs, “Small town,”

Minhyuk would’ve believed that years ago if he hadn’t caught Kihyun tracking his phone when he was running late for an appointment. He had his friend delete it in front of his eyes, but apparently, that wasn’t permanent.

“You fucking snake! You still track me!” Minhyuk gasps.

Kihyun just shrugs, “What can I say? I tend to loose you a lot and it’s easier to make sure you’re alive,” he looks around, “or in this case, messing around,”

Before Minhyuk could yell or kill his friend, Kihyun points at a bowl and tries to distract Minhyuk’s attention somewhere else. It works as Minhyuk squeals and heads to the bowls itself, forgetting about Kihyun tracking him.

Hoseok leaves the two friends browse around the store, going up front to continue on what he was doing before Minhyuk had so rudely interrupted him. He shouldn’t be slacking. But Hyungwon doesn’t even pay him enough anyway. And there’s no way that the younger would ever fire him, not if Changkyun had anything to do with it. Hoseok looks down at the computer screen and sadly thinks of Hyungwon. He couldn’t help but feel saddened at the thought of what Hyungwon must be going through right now. Hoseok doesn’t even know how he would handle it if he was in the latter’s shoes or if Changkyun had found someone else to marry. He may not know Hyungwon that well, but anyone important to Changkyun was important to him by default. And knowing how Hyungwon tends to bottle his emotions up, Hoseok was very worried that he might explode one of these days.

As Hoseok takes a deep breath, he looks outside the window to get his mind off of all the sadness that seemed to be going around. Which is where Hyungwon seems to be standing at, waiting for the light to turn red. Hoseok’s eyes widen. _Shit._ Last time the two exes met, it wasn’t exactly a happy meeting, and if it was any indication, this meeting wouldn’t be all that pretty either. Hoseok looks back at where Minhyuk and his friend had disappeared back to where Hyungwon is currently looking down at his feet, seemingly to be playing with something on the ground. Hoseok tries to call his boyfriend, but he’s not picking up and Hoseok is anxiously waiting for this collision course to just go all to hell.

As the door opens, Hoseok’s breath hitches and hopes that Hyungwon doesn’t notice how anxious he was being.

“Hey, hyung. I just came to dr—” Hyungwon trails off as he sees Minhyuk on the other side of the room, who seems to be staring right back.

Minhyuk walks over to Hyungwon, with Kihyun trailing right behind him.

Hyungwon stared at Minhyuk for at least a couple of minutes when Minhyuk finally breaks his eye contact and glances at the familiar folder in Hyungwon’s hand, and as if sensing Minhyuk’s thoughts, Hyungwon silently hands over the documents, and offers the older a small smile. It wasn’t until now that Minhyuk had noticed Hyungwon’s change in demeanor and appearance. Hyungwon usually looks tired but today, he had looked the most lethargic he’s ever seen. And for some reason, while his mouth wasn’t saying anything, Hyungwon’s eyes wouldn’t shut up and Minhyuk couldn’t figure out what they were saying. The younger had always been like an enigma to Minhyuk, even more so today.

For the second time of the day, Kihyun clears his throat and says, “You must be Hyungwon,”

Hyungwon looks over at Kihyun and says, “Ah, yes. The infamous ex,”

Kihyun laughs at the words and nods, “I’m Kihyun. Minhyuk’s manager and sometimes debatable friend,”

Minhyuk’s gonna kill him someday. Hyungwon laughs, “You already know who I am, I guess,”

Kihyun nods, “You should hear the things Minhyuk says about you,”

Minhyuk stabs his elbows at his friend, trying to shut him up, while Kihyun seems to be having fun at his expense.

Hyungwon smiles lazily, “I wouldn’t doubt it,”

“Oh yeah. Everyone has a crazy ex and if they said they don’t, they’re either in denial or the crazy one right?” Kihyun says

Hyungwon just snorts in agreement.

“He’s just kidding Wo—Hyungwon,” Minhyuk intervenes, shooting Kihyun an angry glare and hopes that his friend can telepathically tell him to shut up. But why would Minhyuk care? He’s never really cared before, and it’s not like Hyungwon probably hasn’t talked about him behind his back.

Hyungwon turns his attention to Minhyuk, “I didn’t know you were gonna be here,”

Minhyuk shakes his head, “I was just visiting Hoseok hyung,” he looks around, “I’ve never been to this place before and hyung said it was fairly new so I was kind of curious,”

Hyungwon nods as Minhyuk looks down at the papers in his hand, “I guess you just came over to drop the papers,”

Hyungwon hands over the signed divorce papers and nods, “Yeah. Kyun forgot them last night and while he said he would come back for them today, I somehow doubted that he would,”

Minhyuk chuckles and agrees, “Yeah, I think he was always hoping it wouldn’t get to this.”

Hyungwon tilts his head and sadly smiles, “None of us did.”

Before Minhyuk could say anything else, Hyungwon nods at Hoseok, who seemed to be quiet throughout the whole exchange as if he was waiting for a volcano to explode. Hyungwon smiles at Minhyuk and as he takes one last look at his now ex-husband, he takes a deep breath and turns around. Minhyuk almost stops him, to thank him for cooperating but before he could say anything, Hyungwon says without facing him, “Congrats, Min. I hope he makes you happy,” and with that, he leaves the store and Minhyuk back in the past like Minhyuk had wanted all those years ago.

Minhyuk’s hand which was hovering in the air between him and where Hyungwon’s back had stood, slowly, returns at his side as he looks at the paperwork in his hand and takes it out of the folder. He sucks in a breath, to see Hyungwon’s signature, no longer missing on the bottom. And while he would’ve been relieved a couple of days ago, all Minhyuk feels now is a sense of loss. And a sense of regret.

“ _In-te-resh-ting_ ,” Kihyun says, startling Minhyuk out of whatever thoughts he was having.

Minhyuk just mumbles, “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry these chapters are so short, but this chapter is more of a filler. I even thought about putting them together but since the POV is alternating, it wouldn't make much sense. I've never been that good at angst but hopefully you like it! Kudos and comments are welcomed. Please stay safe out there!


	6. Chapter 6

_“So I won’t let you close enough to hurt me,_

_No, I won’t ask you, you to just desert me,_

_I can’t give youuuuuuu, huk”_

Changkyun’s eyes roll at the dramatic song that his friend is currently singing. Hyungwon’s always been an Adele fan, but actually going to a karaoke _and_ singing? That was just unheard of. He looks around to see the bottles of soju currently on the table as his older friend is basically drunk singing his pain away.

“Kyunnie!! You came!”

Changkyun laughs, “Yeah, you idiot. You basically drunk dialed me and I’ve been here for a couple of hours!” He practically yells on top of the music.

Changkyun didn’t know why his phone kept ringing in the middle of the night. Hoseok was grunting next to him, hitting his chest as the younger just hisses in pain.

“Hello?”

Changkyun couldn’t hear anything except for music just blaring in the background. He looks at his phone, to see that it was Hyungwon who was calling him. He even sees that it was the third time the elder has called him.At one in the morning.

It hung up so Changkyun calls and calls, but to no avail, the elder doesn’t answer.He starts to panic and was about to wake up Hoseok when Hyungwon calls him back.

“Hyung!”

Hyungwon giggles, “Kyunnnnnieeeee,”

Changkyun could tell that Hyungwon was really drunk from all the slurring and giggling. Hyungwon _never_ giggles, unless drunk. To be quite honest, the last time he saw the elder giggle was when he was still married to Minhyuk. Changkyun saddened at the thought of not being able to see that his friend’s divorce has changed him in some ways that were very hurtful.

“Hyung! Where are you?” Changkyun’s outside of his apartment, not wanting to wake up the people sleeping in his house like normal people do at this time. He left a note for Hoseok, so he doesn’t freak out in the morning.

Hyungwon hiccups, “I don’t know but where are youuuu?”

“No hyung, where are _you_?!”

Hyungwon practically giggles, “The stars so purtty, Kyun. I wish youuuuu be herrrrr,”

Changkyun practically rolls his eyes and gives up on asking where the elder is because his blood pressure is going up. Instead, he keeps Hyungwon on speaker, who for some reason is babbling about the brightness of the star and how it can kill him, and turns on to track the elder’s phone. He was never one for such measures, but Changkyun’s desperate. After losing Hyungwon at a small music festival, he secretly turned it on without the elder knowing.

“Kyuuuunnnn, I’m so tireeeddd, I,” he hiccups, “want my beddd,”

Changkyun turns off the speaker, “Hyung, I’ll be right there okay? Wait for me!”

“You’re joining me?! Fuck yeah! The dumb and dumber duo will be back toger!” With that, Changkyun rushes to his car and drives off to the only karaoke bar that stays open all night. 

He finds his friend sprawled on the dirty couch, surrounded by bottles and bottles of soju on the table, singing Mr. Brightside with such gusto that it was almost funny to Changkyun. Hyungwon suddenly stops singing and starts beat boxing pathetically. Changkyun grimaces, Hyungwon was just practically spitting on the mike now. Changkyun would’ve recorded this for blackmailing purposes but somehow, he just pitied the older.

He yells his name and the said man moves his head slightly, “Kyunnn!!!”

Hyungwon tries to get up but he was so intoxicated that he couldn’t even sit up, so Changkyun goes over to help the elder. Grimacing, Changkyun can smell the alcohol on the elder’s shirt and breath as he turns around to try hugging the younger. Changkyun pats his back slightly, hoping that hitting his back wouldn’t make him vomit everywhere.

“We should go home, hyung,” Changkyun whispers.

Hyungwon shakes his head, “Nuh-uh, don’t wanna,”

Changkyun rolls his eyes, “You said earlier, you wanted to go to your bed,”

“Beddddd,” Hyungwon hiccups as he starts to look a little dazed. Changkyun snaps his fingers, “Hyung,”

Hyungwon looks up and gives the younger his best puppy dog eyes, “One more song?”

“Fine,” he points at the elder, “But bed after!”

Hyungwon lights up and wobbles over to the karaoke machine to punch in a number that he seems to know by memory. That’s how he found himself watching over an idiot at ass o clock when he should be sleeping in dreamland with his lover.

As Changkyun drags the half asleep elder as best as he can, he looks at the time. Four in the fucking morning. He better call in sick, because if Hyungwon got drunk, then shit got serious. The elder rarely got drunk, only drinking moderately to fit in most of the time. Hell, the last time the elder drank this much was when he found out Minhyuk had left town without saying goodbye. It took Changkyun _months_ to get him out of the house.He’s hoping that it’s not that serious this time. An Adele song and three minutes later, Changkyun dragged Hyungwon out of the room. After finally being able to buckle his friend safely, Changkyun sighs and drives to Hyungwon’s house. He would normally take him to his and Hoseok’s apartment, but with Minhyuk being there, it didn’t seem like a good idea. As he pulls up to Hyungwon’s house, he goes to the passenger seat and shakes the older awake. Unfortunately, Hyungwon was such a heavy sleeper that he wouldn’t wake up even if there was a war outside. Changkyun gives up and tries to drag the elder out of the car the same way he did getting him in, since he was so damn tall.

Changkyun sees Woo’s face peeking out at the window, and after seeing who’s coming in, the dog runs over to Changkyun and the sleeping beanpole.

“Hey, Woo,” he says to the dog, “I suppose you can’t transform into a human to help me out, eh?”

The dog tilts his head and Changkyun mutters, “I guess not. Where’s Hoseok when I need him,”

Changkyun miraculously gets the elder to his bed and basically throws him on the mattress. He starts to take off his socks and shoes, taking off the jeans were out of question, but changing the shirt shouldn’t be a problem. As Changkyun goes to find a clean shirt, he sees their wedding picture, hidden underneath all the clean laundry that Hyungwon never put away. Changkyun picks up the picture, in it he sees the two smiling at each other, not minding the camera. They looked in love. Changkyun didn’t know that Hyungwon still kept this picture or anything at all that pertained to his past with Minhyuk. He would’ve thought that Hyungwon would’ve burnt everything by now. Hell he would have if it was him in the situation. But knowing Hyungwon, he was never that petty. He was actually a sentimental sap, sometimes even Hoseok dims in comparison.

Hyungwon grunts, Changkyun puts down the picture and hides it like before, and turns to the elder.

“Hyung,” Changkyun softly whispers,

Hyungwon only grunts, but the younger takes that as an affirmation that he was mildly conscious. He takes Hyungwon’s shirt off while the elder was still laying down. The elder shivers at the missing cloth, so Changkyun hurriedly put on the clean shirt. He looks down at his friend, who looks miserable. It reminded him of those months. The months where Hyungwon refused to get out of bed to even eat. It was at the time that Hoseok bought Hyungwon a dog and miraculously, it helped. Changkyun can’t handle that again. He softly pats the elders head and sighs. He turns to get a glass of water when he hears mumbling.

Changkyun turns to look at Hyungwon, “Huh?”

“Why does it hurt,”

Changkyun’s breath hitches.

“It hurts so much, but he seems so happy,” _sniff_

Changkyun turns to see Hyungwon lightly crying. It hurts him. Changkyun hated this situation. He hated Minhyuk for hurting Hyungwon all over again when he was improving so well, but at the same time, Changkyun hated himself for feeling that way about his best friend. He couldn’t hate Minhyuk if he tried, but seeing Hyungwon this way was slowly killing him. He knew that Minhyuk didn’t mean to do this to Hyungwon, neither of them did. But maybe, Changkyun needed to let go of the idea that they would get back together, and just be happy for them. Separately. He might be hurting, but he couldn’t imagine at what the other two are feeling. Even if Minhyuk seems happy and smiling, the elder has always been able to mask his real feelings that sometimes Changkyun couldn’t read him.

“Hyung, you can be happy too,” Changkyun softly says, stroking the elder’s hair.

Hyungwon turns to the younger. He seems to be a little bit more sober, yet dazed, “Not without him,”

Changkyun tries to say something, but Hyungwon had fallen asleep. Changkyun smiles sadly, “You will, hyung. You will,” he says.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly through the window, that the curtains aren’t even doing their purpose anymore. It was that and his grumbling stomach that woke Hyungwon up.

Hyungwon clutches his head, “What the fuck,” he grunts.

He looks around to see his room empty. He doesn’t remember what happened last night except for drinking a bottle of soju, which somehow turned into three. He swore he called someone but he couldn’t remember who. _Oh no._ Hyungwon’s eyes get big, _no no no no._ He hears someone in the kitchen. _Hyungwon you better not have brought some stranger home, you dumb fuck,_ Hyungwon tries to stealthily get up from his bed, hoping that his lay wouldn’t hear him. Unfortunately, life wasn’t too kind on him, because as soon as he gets up, he trips on a bedsheet that was somehow laying on the floor, making fall with a hard thud.

“Hyung?”

Hyungwon sighs in relief. He knows that voice.

He gets up and goes to hug the younger who pushes him away.

“Ew, you stink, get away,” Changkyun said.

Hyungwon just hugs the younger tighter. He’s always been grateful for Changkyun, but none more so than today. He was always able to count on him, no matter what. And he was just relieved that he didn’t bring a stranger home.

Changkyun squirms so Hyungwon finally lets go and smiles, “Thank you, Kyun,”

Changkyun huffs, “You better be. You may be skinny, but you’re heavy as fuck,” he moves over to put his bedding on Hyungwon’s bed as a way to somewhat make up his bed.

He leaves the room as he calls out, “Come out and have breakfast with me,” but then stops by the door and looks at the elder, “On second thought, shower first because you smell like ass,”

Hyungwon hits his arm as Changkyun whines about him being abusive when all he’s done was save his ass. Hyungwon just laughs. He remembered calling Changkyun and singing in the karaoke, but what happened after was pitch black. As he goes over to his closet to find a clean shirt, he sees his wedding picture. He meant to put it away and store it in a box that he never opens, but he never got around to it. Whether it was on purpose or not, Hyungwon didn’t know.

“How did you find me?”

Changkyun looks up from his food, “Um… I have you on ‘find my friends’ on my phone,”

Hyungwon quirks his eyebrow, “Since when?”

“Since I lost you last year,”

He remembers. Changkyun had, somehow, persuaded Hyungwon into going to a concert of an artist that he liked. Changkyun had said that it was for ‘research’ but Hyungwon knew that the younger had really liked the artist since he could never shut up about him. Hoseok couldn’t go because he had the stomach bug. Changkyun almost skipped it but Hoseok persuaded him to go and to take Hyungwon because he needed a life. They got separated by the crowd somehow and Changkyun had panicked knowing that Hyungwon never liked crowded spaces and always avoided it as much as possible. He later found Hyungwon in the parking lot, looking up at the sky. Hyungwon didn’t know but Changkyun couldn’t even pay attention to the concert because he was so worried about the elder. They left at least a couple of hours earlier.

Hyungwon nods slowly. He clears his throat, “Did he leave yet?”

“Not yet. The day after tomorrow, actually. He said the wedding should be in September,”

Hyungwon’s lips form a straight line, “That’s next month,”

“Yeah, I know. But you know hyung, he likes to do things right away,”

Hyungwon nodded. He knew Minhyuk was quite impulsive and liked to do things as soon as possible, even if it seemed like it was rush. Kind of like their wedding, they only planned it for about two and a half months then they got married in the court and ate at a nearby diner afterwards for a reception dinner.

“Were you gonna go?” Hyungwon asked.

Changkyun nods, “Hoseok hyung wants to go. But if you don’t—”

Hyungwon shakes his head, “Go. I don’t want you to think that I’m making you choose sides, Kyunah,”

“Hyung,”

“Hmm?”

“Are you okay?”

Hyungwon furrows his eyebrows, “Of course, what makes you say that?”

Changkyun sighs, “Last night… you’ve said some things and I saw the picture in your closet,”

Hyungwon’s breath hitched, “Wh-what did I say?”

Changkyun looks away as if he didn’t want to repeat the elder’s words and sighs, “You said that it hurts a lot and that you couldn’t be happy without him,”

Hyungwon feels his eyes tear up but clears his throat, “It’s true… after all these years and still hurts like shit. And while I know that I’ll never be happy without him, I feel like if I see him happy, then I should be happy for him, you know?”

“Can’t you at least talk to him?”

Hyungwon shakes his head, “Kyun, I—I can’t keep doing that. I can’t keep hoping or holding on to something that’s already lost,”

Changkyun nods, “Just so you know, even if you end up being alone, I’d still visit you if you were in a home or if not, I’d make a room for you in mine and Hoseok hyung’s house,”

Hyungwon laughs, “See? I don’t need anyone else if I have you,”

“And Hoseok,”

“ _And_ Hoseok,” Hyungwon grunts.

After eating breakfast with Changkyun, Hyungwon stands up and goes to his bedroom. He looks around and while the room itself was cleared of Minhyuk’s presence, his thoughts and a particular box was not. He finally goes into his closet and takes the picture that’s been buried in piles of clothes and a box that was on the top shelf. Even though the box wasn’t labeled, Hyungwon knew what it was by heart. Inside were his and Minhyuk’s vows that he had framed, a part of the lace that Minhyuk had worn on his wedding tux, and his wedding band. Hyungwon looks at the band and traces the initials that was engraved inside. Instead of a heart between their initials, Hyungwon and Minhyuk had a star engraved since they confessed to each other under a sea of stars and even got married under them. The night time was always a special time for them.

He remembered the day he visited Minhyuk to the city. It was probably about eight months after Minhyuk had moved and Hyungwon felt so lost that he couldn’t really find a will to live. But having Minhyuk leave and never come back triggered something in him. With the help of Changkyun, he was able to popularize his pieces online and as a vendor in craft shows. After feeling pride in himself, he took the train to go to the city, not to rub it in Minhyuk’s face, but to ask him to come back to him. He wanted to show Minhyuk that he was able to get his life together and follow his advice, to make use of his talent. For the first time since Minhyuk had left, Hyungwon felt happy and free.

He had asked Minhyuk’s parents about where his new work was in the city so Hyungwon could find him. They were thrilled as they always found Hyungwon as their third son, Changkyun being their second. Hyungwon had waited at a nearby coffee shop for what seemed like hours, not knowing whether Minhyuk had frequented it or not. As he was about to give up, Minhyuk comes in. Hyungwon smiles and makes a move to go over and say hello, when another man, a little shorter than him, with orange hair, pale skin, and deep dimples shows up, putting his arms around Minhyuk’s waist and kisses him on the cheek. Hyungwon paled and was furious. But then he saw Minhyuk’s eyes. He was happy. Hyungwon knew because Minhyuk used to look at him like that. His eyes shone, that the stars even dimmed in comparison, his laugh was booming, and his gaze was full of love. Hyungwon remembered looking down at his lap and feeling the tears drop, accepting the reality of it all. He had waited until they had left the shop before Hyungwon went back home, feeling lost.

He puts the picture frame inside the small box and goes to his backyard. It was pretty bare except for a big tree right in the middle of it, with a swing chair attached. One time, Minhyuk joked about attaching a swinging chair on the branch and sit out there until they get old and gray. Hyungwon had laughed at him then and told him how they were both too heavy to even sit on the chair before it would give out. He remembered how Minhyuk had slapped his arm playfully, asking if Hyungwon was basically saying that he was fat. Now, Hyungwon looks at the tree sadly. After Minhyuk had left, Hyungwon didn’t have the heart to take it down.

He sighs and goes under the tree, with the box still on his hands. He finds a shovel and starts to dig right next to the tree. After digging deep enough, he puts the box there and buries it.

He smiles bitterly, “Goodbye Minah. I hope you’ll be happy with him,”

Hyungwon turns to sit on the chair again and sees Woo approaching him. Hyungwon smiles and pets the dog. Maybe, finally letting go of the memories that had haunted him in the past will finally help him look forward into a future. And while he was sad that it may not contain Minhyuk in it, Hyungwon feels relieved at the feeling of letting go. And maybe of someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished with it on my end, so I could update more lol. I figured ten chapters was enough, I didn't wanna keep dragging it on, since I've always hated it when that happened on anything I read or watched. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and are being careful wherever you guys are. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed, and while I may not respond all the time, it motivates me to see you guys enjoy the story.


	7. Chapter 7

As Minhyuk packs for his trip back home, he couldn’t help but think of how Hyungwon had looked when they bumped into each other at the pottery store. Kihyun had teased him endlessly about it but Minhyuk kept punching the younger until he shut his mouth. Before he had left to go back home though, Kihyun had asked, “Are you sure that Hyungwon’s entirely in the past?”

As Minhyuk shoved his friend away telling him ‘of course of course’ Minhyuk couldn’t help but keep asking the same question.

“Hey babe,”

“Honey!” Minhyuk smiles to see his fiancee on the phone.

“I thought you forgot all about me,” Jooheon pouted.

Minhyuk had laughed, “Are you kidding? You’re very unforgettable,”

“Mmhmm. How’s the hunting going?”

“It’s not a hunting! I just needed to get the papers signed so we can be together!”

Jooheon smiles, “I can’t wait babe. You’re gonna be mine forever!”

Minhyuk laughs at the younger’s comment. After talking to him for about an hour and telling Jooheon that he was coming home tomorrow, Minhyuk goes out to the kitchen to find Changkyun and Hoseok asleep on the living room couch, with their heads on each other’s shoulders. He didn’t have the heart to wake them so he puts a blanket over them and turns to leave the house to walk around for a little bit.

Ever since he’s been back home, Minhyuk has never felt so lost. His mom always asked him to visit home whenever he felt like there was too much going on. Minhyuk used to think that going home would help him start over and clear his head. Looking at it now though, he was wrong. Very wrong. Coming home just opened a pandora box of feelings that he thought he’s put behind him, but seeing the past and wondering what could’ve been is making his vision a little blurry. It was as if he was missing something. A piece of himself. As he looks around the town he used to know, he ends up at the pottery place that Hoseok worked at. Knowing that the elder was at home, Minhyuk figured he could actually go in and look around for some pieces for the wedding, which might help him take his mind off of Hyungwon.

The place didn’t look open but Minhyuk had the habit of trying to open doors whenever he could out of curiosity even if the ‘closed’ sign was clearly taped on the door. Unlike other doors, however, the door to the pottery place swung open. Minhyuk’s mouth opened in surprise, as if he was doing something he wasn’t supposed to but he still couldn’t help but go inside. There was no one around and Minhyuk actually liked the ambience of it. The colors in the store were very neutral so that the designs on the ceramics stood out. There were some planters here and there, probably Hoseok’s doing since Minhyuk knew how much the older liked plants around a space. Not having Hoseok around would be good, so he could look around without being distracted. He looks at a set and looks on the bottom again, just to see if he could make the trademark, but for the life of him, he couldn’t. It was like it was gnawing at him, laughing at him for not being able to recognize it.

“Minhyuk?”

Minhyuk startles and turns around, dropping the mug that was in his hand. He looks down and grimaces at the mess he’s made.

“I’ll pay for that,”

Hyungwon continues to stare at him, “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to look around. The store looked open,” Minhyuk sheepishly says.

Hyungwon seems to be in a trance until he sees Minhyuk bending down to pick up the shards of glass, “Don’t,” Minhyuk stops and looks up as Hyungwon sighs, “Don’t pick it up. It’ll cut you. I’ll go get the broom from the back,”

Minhyuk’s frozen as he nods. He stays where he was at, afraid that if he moved an inch, he might break another piece. He didn’t know Hyungwon worked here either. Come to think of it, he didn’t know what Hyungwon did. He never came up in conversation with Changkyun or Hoseok and if he did, it was just very briefly.

Hyungwon comes back with the broom and refuses to hand it to Minhyuk, who watches the him sweep the now broken mug.

As Hyungwon throws away the shards of glass in the nearby trashcan, Minhyuk clears his throat, “I’ll pay for it so you don’t get in trouble with your boss,”

Hyungwon turns to him and has a small smile, “He won’t be mad,”

Minhyuk tilts his head, “Are you the only one working?”

Hyungwon shakes his head, “We’re closed, actually,”

“Oh,” Minhyuk looks away sheepishly, “The door was open,”

Hyungwon frowns at the door, “I must’ve forgotten to lock it back up when I came in,”

Minhyuk was about to ask as to why he was here if they were supposedly closed when Hyungwon’s appearance finally comes to view. He never noticed before since he was so startled and was so focused on being caught at doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing. But now, with a clearer mind, he sees that Hyungwon’s outfit wasn’t exactly visibly seen since he was wearing an apron over his shirt and pants, with clay all over it. Come to think of it, his arms were also almost covered in clay. Minhyuk looks up at him in realization.

“You’re the owner,”

Hyungwon’s lips form a thin line before nodding.

Minhyuk stares at him in shock, he opens his mouth then closes it again, unable to form any words.

“Since when?”

Hyungwon continues to blankly look at him, “I was mainly a vendor but a few years ago, I was able to save up enough money for a store front,”

“You still do pottery,”

Hyungwon softly smiles, “It always cleared my mind. And I was or _am_ good at it. You always told me never to waste it, you know?”

Minhyuk nods. He remembers the first time he saw Hyungwon making something was when they were fourteen years old. They were only beginning to date at the time and while he was staying over at the younger’s home, he saw a pottery kiln in their spare bedroom and had assumed that it belonged to Hyungwon’s mom. She only smiled at him and told him to ask Hyungwon about it. And when Minhyuk did ask that night, it was probably the first time that he had seen such stars in Hyungwon’s eyes, it was as if he came alive when he talked about pottery and Minhyuk wanted to protect it. Seeing the passion and brightness in Hyungwon’s eyes was what made Minhyuk focus on his fashion dream. He wanted to have that fire, pride, and love behind his eyes and hoped that he did whenever he talked about his work.

“I—I didn’t know,”

Hyungwon shakes his head, “It wasn’t like we were up to date with our lives, Minhyuk,”

Minhyuk sadly nods, “I know… the way we parted wasn’t bad but it wasn’t great either,”

Hyungwon nods. After what seemed like hours of silence, he cleared his throat, “You’re free to look around,” he gestures at the store, “Kyun told me you liked my pieces. Count it as my wedding gift,” Hyungwon smiles. Minhyuk was caught off guard, not because of the gesture but because of the tingling feeling that went through him after seeing the younger smile. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s seen Hyungwon smile that freely. It was a little unsettling.

Hyungwon turns to lock the front door and moves to go back to the room he came from.

“Lock up after, yeah?”

Minhyuk looks to him, “Where are you going?”

“I gotta finish up some bowls and mugs that I already started in the back. I probably won’t hear you leave, so if you could lock up the door, I’d appreciate it,” Hyungwon said.

Minhyuk nods and sees Hyungwon retreat to the backroom, where his kiln probably was. He turns to look back at the pottery sets that he’s fallen in love with and smiles a little bitterly. He was happy that Hyungwon had turned his talent into something so much bigger and even looked happy at the pieces that he’s made. It was weird, but Minhyuk could actually feel the pride and happiness in each piece that was in display. He picks up another mug and turns it upside down to look at the trademark. He thought it was a compass before, four sides pointing to each direction, but looking closely now and knowing who actually owned it, Minhyuk sees that it was a star. Of all the things, it was a star. They always wanted to get married under the starlight, hell their wedding rings even had stars engraved inside. Their parents used to make fun of their simplicity and how they always took the smallest things and thought that they had such big meanings. For the two of them, it was the stars. All of a sudden, a rush of memories and sadness fill him and without noticing, his tears start to fall.

_Kihyun had asked, “Are you sure that Hyungwon’s entirely in the past?”_

If someone had asked Minhyuk a week ago, he wouldn’t have hesitated in saying ‘yes,’ but as he’s rushing out of the store, with all the rush of memories suffocating him, Minhyuk didn’t know the answer anymore.

* * *

“Hyung,”

Minhyuk’s back was to Changkyun who was silently standing by the door. Minhyuk had rushed home after he visited Hyungwon’s store, silently crying and letting the tears flow on his face as he walked back to Changkyun’s house.

“Yeah?” Minhyuk croaks.

Changkyun sighs and sits down on Minhyuk’s bed, still not seeing the older’s swollen face, “Hyungwon hyung told me you found out about his store,”

Minhyuk nods.

“I didn’t mean to keep it from you, hyung. I—I honestly didn’t know how to bring it up to you,”

Minhyuk nods, hoping that the younger won’t ask him any questions or won’t prompt him to talk since he couldn’t let Changkyun know that he’s been crying when he shouldn’t be. He was the one that left, and for that reason alone, he shouldn’t be the one feeling this way. But somehow, he did.

But Minhyuk completely underestimated how much Changkyun still knows him as the younger moves from the door to join him on the floor, back hugging him, as if Changkyun knew that he was crying, but didn’t want to talk about it. Minhyuk sighs and leans agains the younger, putting his hands over Changkyun’s and starts to softly sob. And like a true friend, Changkyun never left his side, sitting behind him silently, until he fell asleep from all the crying.

Minhyuk wakes up on his bed, not knowing how he ended up there. But knowing Changkyun, he probably had Hoseok pick him up and move him because sleeping in a sitting position didn’t sound too comfortable. He splashes his face with some cold water, hoping that his swollen eyes would mellow out. Minhyuk walks out to the kitchen to find Hoseok already awake. He smiles and greets him good morning, while Minhyuk just grimaces.

Hoseok pats the chair next to him as he hands Minhyuk a bowl of cereal to eat. It still looked like it was dawn outside, the sun wasn’t out yet and it was still somewhat dark. Minhyuk didn’t know the time, but knowing Hoseok wakes up early, it must be around four or five in the morning.

Minhyuk plays with his food, not feeling hungry. He watches as the cereal turn soggy, having too much on his mind. He was leaving later today and instead of relief, he starts feeling a little anxious. When suddenly a cold cucumber was thrusted at him, poking him on his cheek. He’s always hated cucumbers but unlike before, he doesn’t jump away in disgust, he just looks up at Hoseok, who’s dumbly smiling at him.

“Cucumbers will help your eyes, Min,”

Minhyuk looks at the disgusting green vegetable that looked like a weird dildo and pushes it away, “They’re disgusting, hyung,”

Hoseok laughs, “I know. Kyun told me you hated them,”

“I do,”

“But they help with your eyes. Or at least the spas always used them, I don’t really know if it does anything or not,”

“They do, but so do tea bags. Or a cold spoon,” Minhyuk snorts, “but of course you use the one that I fucking hate the most,”

Hoseok seemed perceptive as he softly smiles and asks, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Minhyuk looks at him for a long time, not knowing the answer himself.

Hoseok shakes his head, “You don’t really need to. But I figured you’d want an unbiased opinion since Kyun’s too close to Hyungwon,”

Minhyuk sighs, “You know before I came back here, all I wanted was to marry Jooheon. Start over, leave the past in the past,”

“But now?”

“Now… I don’t know, hyung,” Minhyuk looks at Hoseok, “After seeing your mugs and the trademark on them, I always felt _something…_ like something was missing and it was nagging at me, laughing in my face because I couldn’t figure it out,” he smiles, “but after finding out what it was and that Hyungwon was the owner behind them, it felt _relieving,_ ”

“Relieving?”

Minhyuk nodded, “Yeah. Like I was relieved that I was able to figure it out. Or that I guess deep inside, I always wondered what Hyungwon did with his life and finding out that he actually put his talent to something useful made me feel I don’t know… proud?”

“You know Hyungwon wasn’t going to put up that store, but Changkyun kept nagging at him,” Hoseok said.

“He did?”

Hoseok laughed, “Yeah. Kyun told him that having his own storefront meant that he wouldn’t have to deal with people firsthand, but actually hire other people so he could hide from them,”

Minhyuk smiled. It sounded like Hyungwon.

“So he saved enough money and bought that place,” Hoseok shook his head, “He couldn’t hire a lot of people at first so Kyun and I worked part time. It was the three of us, until some revenue started rolling in,”

“Is that why you were so jumpy whenever we talked about the mugs?”

Hoseok grimaced, “Was I that obvious?”

Minhyuk shrugs, “You’re not very good at hiding things, hyung. Of course, I just thought that you were sore,”

Hoseok turns red as Minhyuk just laughs at his embarrassment.

“So why don’t you know?”

Minhyuk looks up as the tears threaten to spill from his eyes. It was too early to be this emotional, damn it.

“I look at you and Kyun and sometimes I can’t help but wonder if that’s the life that I left behind because I sought too much adventure in my life,” he clears his throat, “not that I don’t love Jooheon, you know? I do, b—”

“But the love you feel for him and the love you feel for Hyungwon are different,” Hoseok intervenes.

Minhyuk nods, “With Jooheon, it’s exciting, new, and I know he loves me. With Hyungwon, it’s familiar and —”

“Boring?”

Minhyuk shakes his head, “No. It was never boring. It just became so familiar that it looked boring but it wasn’t,”

“What was it then?”

_Home,_ Minhyuk thinks. It felt like home. But instead of answering, he tries to divert the subject, “Do you know about his trademark?”

Hoseok stares at him for a little bit, knowing that Minhyuk was trying to change the subject, “You mean his logo?”

“Yeah,”

“Yeah. Of course, I do. I work there,” Hoseok laughs, “It’s a star,”

Minhyuk’s breath hitches, “Did you know why he used a star?”

Hoseok smiles softly, “Hyungwon always told me that it lit up his life… but I had a feeling that it was something beyond that because Kyun has that look in his face—not regret but like there was a story behind it,” Hoseok tilts his head, “Why?”

Minhyuk shakes his head, “Nothing. I was just wondering,”

* * *

As Changkyun drops him off at the airport without Hoseok in tow, they hug each other a little tighter.

“Let me know when you arrive, hyung,”

“I will. Why did Hoseok not come?”

Changkyun smiles, “He had work. It’s not like you won’t see him again… we’re going to the wedding together,”

“You can always visit me too, Kyun,” Minhyuk says.

Changkyun waves him off, “Nah, the city isn’t for me, you know that,”

“Yeah, but your love for me should triumph that, no?”

“No,”

Minhyuk pushes him playfully, “You’re such a brat,”

Changkyun just smiles and silently looks at him, “Hyung, I hope you’ll be happy,” Minhyuk bites his lip, “I want that for you. So does Hyungwon hyung,”

Minhyuk nods, “I’m sorry you got caught up in this, Kyun. We couldn’t even really catch up with each other because of all the shit that went down,”

“Pfft, you’re talking like we’ll never talk anymore,” Changkyun smiles, “You can always call me anytime,”

“Take care of Hoseok hyung, okay?” Minhyuk says, not really meaning Hoseok but couldn’t say the name of the person he actually meant.

And it seems like Changkyun was perceptive enough as he nods and says, “I’ll take care of him, don’t worry,”

With that, Minhyuk turns around and heads back home, to his Honey. But after spending a week in the past, Minhyuk doesn’t know what home is anymore. Or _who._

Jooheon was working throughout the night to get out a particular song for an up and coming artist that he seemed to keep confidential. So Minhyuk came home to an empty house. He looks around and unlike before, it looks dull and lifeless compared to the one that Changkyun and Hoseok owned. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. A lot of thoughts were on his mind, but none more so than his ex-husband. For some reason, as Minhyuk left the town, yet again without saying goodbye, he couldn’t stop thinking about Hyungwon. _Hyungwon, Hyungwon, Hyungwon_ …. Minhyuk hits his forehead as if willing him to get out but it was futile. Instead he goes to his room and unpacks his suitcase, hoping that it would keep him and his mind busy.

It didn’t.

Minhyuk’s pretty sure he’s cleaned the house from top to bottom, being at it for almost three hours. Kihyun would laugh if he had known. As he was putting things away in the closet, a small box falls on his head. _Ow, that’s gonna bruise._

Minhyuk goes to pick up the box to see what the hell it was since it was so hard. His breath hitches and his hands were shaking. It was a small wooden square box, that was gifted to him by his then parents-in-law. _Something borrowed_ they had said. He remembered crying over such a trivial gift because Hyungwon had told him that it belonged to his grandparents who passed it on to his parents and was then passed on to them. It was a delicate wooden box that had ‘You are my always’ engraved inside in cursive. Hyungwon had told him that it was made in the early 1900’s and that his grandpa had given it to his grandma when his parents didn’t approve of them and moved away. It wasn’t until a couple of years later that they had found each other again. 

“We want you to have it,” Hyungwon’s dad had said. Minhyuk was scared of him at first but after sharing his first beer with him, he had considered him as his second father. Hyungwon’s mother was sniffling away her tears as Hyungwon’s father handed the box over, “It was my mom’s. She would’ve loved you, you know?”

All Minhyuk ever wanted was approval. And the fact that Hyungwon’s parents not only approved of him but also loved him enough to give him such an heirloom, it made his heart soar.

Hyungwon’s mom nods, “She reminds me of you,” she caresses Minhyuk’s cheek, “So full of life. Happy and bright… please take care of my Wonnie,”

Minhyuk had promised them that he would. It turned out to be a promise that he would break only a couple of years later.

Minhyuk opens the box and sees that while the box may be old, it still looks new. He always made sure to take care of it but after the divorce, he had tucked it away where he didn’t have to look at it, which apparently was behind a big comforter in his closet. It was a bit dusty, but it still held its shape together. And inside, he traces the engraving and sees his old ring. With their initials engraved. And the star in the middle of it all.

Like he had that day after running into Hyungwon in his shop, Minhyuk cries himself to sleep. And finally figures out the feeling that he was missing. A sense of loss. A sense of home.

Minhyuk wakes up with arms around his waist and breath tickling the back of his neck. He traces the arms and pushes away the thought that they were too thick and that the fingers weren’t skinny or long enough. He turns around to face Jooheon and softly brushes his bangs away from his forehead. He knew Jooheon would never wake up, especially with how late he must’ve come home. He swiftly gets up to go to the bathroom and as he turns on the blinding light, he sees his appearance for the very first time. His eyes were swollen and puffy from crying, his hair sticking up everywhere like it hadn’t been washed for a week, and he looked skinnier than before, which was weird because he remembered eating. He splashes his face with cold water, hoping to will the thoughts that had run through his mind when falling asleep.

_Hyungwon, Hyungwon, Hyungwon_

He goes to the living room with his hands gripping his hair as if he was trying to push away the frustration that was inside of him.

“Min?”

He looks up to find Jooheon in the hallway, with his head tilted to side as if to ask why he was awake at such an early time. He looked adorable. Minhyuk liked him best like this, like he had just woken up. He looked so innocent, so angelic.

“Did I wake you up?” Minhyuk asks.

Jooheon shakes his head, “You know I can’t sleep that well when I’m not hugging something,”

Minhyuk grimaces. He had forgotten to replace himself with a body pillow because Jooheon was a cuddler when it came to sleeping. Minhyuk had even put in a log in his arms one time as a prank to see if Jooheon would still sleep through the night. He did.

“I’m sorry, Joo. I forgot to put a pillow in your arms once I slipped away,”

“No, don’t be. I’m glad I woke up because I’ve really missed you, you know?” Jooheon comes over and takes Minhyuk’s face in his hands and kisses him. To Jooheon, it conveyed all the feelings that he had, the longing and the love for Minhyuk. To Minhyuk, however, all he could think of was that it didn’t feel right. _The lips weren’t thick enough._

Minhyuk suddenly pulls away before it gets too heated, confusing Jooheon, but hopefully it was too early for him to ask.

“Did he sign the papers?”

Minhyuk hesitated on answering the question. He hasn’t dropped it off to the court for it to be finalized, but it somehow feels like it. After a few seconds, Minhyuk finally nods and finds Jooheon smiling happily.

“That’s great, babe!” He hugs Minhyuk tightly, the happiness evident in his voice. But all Minhyuk could think of was that the arms that were hugging him were too tight and too suffocating. It wasn’t home. Not to mention the voice inside his head, basically yelling _no, no it’s not._

* * *

As the wedding was getting nearer, Minhyuk had never felt so confused. He had wanted to rush in the wedding because Jooheon and him were usually busy towards the end of the year, and they had wanted to get it done as quickly as possible. He was even designing his own tux, not wanting to design Jooheon’s for an element of surprise. Now though, he couldn’t help but berate himself for being so damn impulsive. Kihyun knocks at his door and pokes his head inside. Minhyuk gestures for him to come in.

“How you holding up?”

Minhyuk looks at him curiously, “What do you mean?”

“Min,” he sighs, “You haven’t been the same since you came back,”

Minhyuk was about to argue that he wasn’t making any sense when Kihyun holds his hand up, “You haven’t… you used to talk about the wedding _nonstop_ and you had a _bounce_ in your step whenever you walked.But now?” Kihyun shakes his head, “you look like you’re the walking dead,”

Minhyuk has to laugh at his friend’s choice of words.

“I feel the same, Kihyunah. And if I look exhausted, it’s just the end of year awards and the wedding… they’re kind of starting to coincide with each other and it’s a little overwhelming,” he said.

Kihyun pats his shoulder, “You’re never overwhelmed though and you always look forward to the end of the year awards,” he hesitates, “are you sure you’re okay?”

Minhyuk looks away and nods, “Yeah. I just… have so much to do and the wedding is coming soon,”

Kihyun seems to take that as a final answer and instead tries to change the subject.

“How’s Joo?”

Minhyuk shrugs, “I haven’t seen him around much… he said he’s had a lot of work to do too,”

“Yeah… he’s an up and coming producer, he’s a hot item right now,”

“He is,” Minhyuk smiles

“You must be proud,”

“I am Ki. Beyond words,” and he was. Jooheon deserved all the recognition that he gained. Minhyuk knew first hand how hard work can sometimes not work out and how disappointing it can be when it doesn’t. But when it does, it’s like you’re floating and no one can stop you from doing so.

“Did you go to the court yet?”

Minhyuk looks up, “No, not yet,”

Kihyun furrows his eyebrows, “It’s been a _week,_ Min. The wedding’s in three… what are you waiting for?”

He didn’t know.

“I don’t know, Ki,”

Kihyun looks like he wants to say something probably enlightening and true, but instead goes against it and just nods in understanding.

“I went out with this guy, Yoongi for a couple of years,” Minhyuk tilts his head, wondering why Kihyun was telling him this, “I was so in love and he was too. But then we started growing up and the adultness of it all was starting to taint the youth-ness of our rose-colored glasses… I thought we’d make it through no matter what, you know? But we didn’t,” Kihyun shrugs,“Eventually I started or kept on hoping that we would get back together. After all, he was my soulmate, or at least I thought that he would be my always. And it wasn’t healthy because I kept attaching myself to the thought of the past when I should’ve focused on my present. And in turn, I ruined the present relationships I’ve had, and who knows? Those guys could’ve been my always instead but I was so focused on Yoongi, Yoongi, Yoongi that I was just blinded and refused to acknowledge that it was really over,” Kihyun says.

“Why are you telling me this, Ki?” Minhyuk shakes his head as if trying to figure out the question himself.

“I guess, I’m just telling you, offhandedly, that in order to live in the present, you have to let go of the past. Of Hyungwon,” Kihyun said softly.

Minhyuk’s breath hitches as he looks away. After a few seconds of silence, he turns to his friend and asks softly, “And what if I can’t?”

Kihyun smiles sadly, “Then maybe you never did,”

“What do you mean?”

Kihyun looks away, as if he was thinking of something or some _one,_ “Feelings that come back are feelings that never left, Min,”

And for the first time since he’s been home, Minhyuk knew for sure that this wasn’t his home. Hyungwon was.

* * *

“Joo,”

Jooheon turns around in his chair, surprised to see Minhyuk in his studio. He immediately turns off the music and gets up to hug the older. Minhyuk hugs him back, though it’s not as tight as the ones from before.

“Everything okay, babe?”

Minhyuk takes a deep breath. He knew he couldn’t keep stringing Jooheon much longer. They dated each other because Minhyuk had truly loved him. But what he didn’t know until a couple of days ago, was that while he loved Jooheon, his love for Hyungwon ran deeper. And it wasn’t right for him to do this to someone who deserved someone who could love him as much as he had loved Minhyuk. He looks up at Jooheon’s smiling face. He was gonna miss it. But not as much as he had already missed Hyungwon’s.

“We need to talk,”

Jooheon frowns as he guides Minhyuk to sit on the couch that was in the room, Minhyuk’s hand still in his. Jooheon’s always patient with him. Playful at times, but mature when needed. Maybe in another life they would’ve worked out, hell if Minhyuk was still married, he and Jooheon would’ve probably been best friends. Just like he was with Changkyun.

“I love you… please keep that in mind,”

“O-okay… I love you too,”

Minhyuk sighs, “I can’t… I can’t go through with the wedding,”

Jooheon squeezes his hand as if asking him to look him in the eyes. Minhyuk does and tears start to flow. Not because he was hurting himself. But because he was hurting Jooheon.

“W-why?” Jooheon’s voice breaks.

Minhyuk starts to cry harder, hiccuping and heaving all over the place, but instead of letting go, he embraces Jooheon, wanting to convey his emotion. That he was sorry. That he was an idiot for doing this to someone who deserved someone better. Jooheon doesn’t wait for an answer and instead rubs circles on his back, hoping to calm him down. After Minhyuk finally stops crying, Jooheon gently grabs his shoulders and wipes away the tears on his face. As he grabs Minhyuk’s face with both his hands and kisses him softly, he asks him again, “Why?”

Minhyuk keeps his hands on Jooheon’s while their foreheads were still touching with both their eyes closed.

“I love you,” he feels Jooheon nod, “but I still love Hyungwon too,”

Jooheon doesn’t say anything so Minhyuk takes it as his cue to keep going.

“Going back had made me realize that while this is my home, it didn’t really _feel_ like home… Hyungwon has always been my home. And I’ve come to realize that while I did love you, Hyungwon has always been a part of me,” he thumps his chest, “He’s always been in here… and it’s not right to marry you when there’s another man in my heart… I’m so sorry” he whispers the last part as if he was running out of breath.

Jooheon pulls aways, “Min,” he caresses his face, “Please look at me,”

Minhyuk finally opens his eyes to see a grief-stricken Jooheon.

“I will always love you and support you. And while I’m heartbroken that… that you chose Hyungwon over me, your happiness means more than you could ever imagine,” Jooheon said.

Minhyuk tries to speak but Jooheon shakes his head, “You’ve always been my sun… but I guess I need to learn how to be my own sun now,” he smiles, “You always made others smile… but don’t forget that you are someone too. So please, be happy with Hyungwon… don’t worry about me and be happy,” he kisses Minhyuk with finality and it felt like an end to a chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the chapter? It's a much longer chapter than the other ones and we finally get Minhyuk's point of view. For some reason, he's a little easier to write than Hyungwon lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8

Minhyuk didn’t go to Hyungwon right away. He thought that it would’ve been easy. Break off the engagement, pack up his bags, and run to Hyungwon. Unfortunately, it was not. He still had his responsibilities here, with the end of the year shows coming up. He couldn’t just leave that all behind, when it was a main event for anyone hoping to make a name for themselves and he prided in himself too much to just throw it all away. He loved Hyungwon, but he loved himself too and he knew that if he ended up leaving it all behind without a closure, he’d end up back where he started. In order to really move forward, he had to finish his present to look forward to the future. And he’s been working nonstop on this collection. Finding new inspiration in Hyungwon’s pottery, with the delicate and intricate designs on his mugs and plates, Minhyuk found his collection going from the bright colored hues to a more subdued and sophisticated style. It was a perfect blend of Minhyuk and Hyungwon.

His clothes have always represented him. Loud colors with mixed patterns and some mismatched pieces. It was his niche. After breaking off with Jooheon, he couldn’t help but part ways with what made him, him. Instead, he started designing clothes that not only represented Hyungwon’s artistry and minimalism, but also his past self as well, the Minhyuk that he thought he had forgotten. Amongst the loud and vibrant colors of his present collection, he meshed it with some simplicity that got him his start in this career in the first place. He’s always wanted to tell a story through his clothes, just like Hyungwon had with his pottery, and he felt like with this collection, he finally was.

It was September and the show was fast approaching. He smiles bitterly as he remembers that he would’ve been getting married the day after tomorrow. But for some reason, Minhyuk didn’t feel sadness or longing, but just relief. Jooheon hasn’t talked to him since, understandably, but he knew that Jooheon and him could never hate each other as they parted amicably. And ever since news broke out about their engagement, Jooheon’s been the hottest bachelor out there. He sent Changkyun and Hoseok an invitation to his show and even wondered whether he should send one to Hyungwon. He was about to address it when he chickened out last minute, and instead turns back to his work, hoping for December to come already so he could finally go back home.

It was probably a stupid thought. For him to think that Hyungwon could read his mind and to wait for him to come home. It really was a stupid thought, but for some reason, Minhyuk wanted to believe in it. As if he and Hyungwon were meant to be together if they could just wait a little bit more. It was stupid, because what if Hyungwon already had found someone else by then? What if it was only Minhyuk that was waiting for December so that he could go running into his ex-husband’s arms? Not that he blamed Hyungwon, but he hoped that the two of them will be able to find their way to each other again. He didn’t know whether Changkyun had broken the news of his engagement to Hyungwon or not, either way, Minhyuk couldn’t really overthink it because he already had enough on his plate.

As October rolls around, Minhyuk quickly sends Jooheon a ‘happy birthday’ message, not dwelling on the fact that the younger hadn’t replied. He still considered Jooheon an important part of his life and had wanted him there when he unveils his collection at the end of the year. So he invited him and had addressed it, hoping that the younger would come, even if they had no ties to each other anymore.

His collection was almost finished. Kihyun had even praised his work ethic and berated him for skipping too many meals or not going home to sleep, instead having bought an air mattress for his studio so he could sleep there instead. Tonight though, he finds himself being a little too worn out. So he goes outside, to breathe the fresh, crisp air. It wasn’t cold yet, but it was starting to get nippy, enough for a nice cardigan. As he walks around, he can’t help but look up at the stars and wonder if Hyungwon was looking at them too. Probably not since he got cold too easily and always sought Minhyuk for his heat. Minhyuk smiles and remembers a time when he had dragged Hyungwon out of bed just so they could see the full moon.

“What’s so special about a full moon, Min?”

Minhyuk looks at his then boyfriend and just smiles, “They said this one is the biggest one yet!”

Hyungwon looks up and frowns, “It looks the same to me,”

Minhyuk pouts, “I thought you liked the night sky,”

“I do… when I’m with you,”

“Well you’re with me now,”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, “Yeah but you’re interrupting my sleep and I’m really close to strangling you,”

Minhyuk snakes his arms around Hyungwon’s waist and just smiles, “You wouldn’t”

It’s Hyungwon’s turn to smile, “I wouldn’t,” Minhyuk kisses his cheek, “Besides, it would be too much trouble to break a new boyfriend,” and at that Minhyuk pokes his side as Hyungwon wakes up from the laughter of his own joke.

October and November had come and gone and Minhyuk was starting to get nervous. The show was next week and he couldn’t believe that he had pulled it off. Even Kihyun was impressed and had told him that this might be his most impressive collection yet. Minhyuk had to agree. Unlike before, he had incorporated his drawings into the designs of the clothes, keeping it minimal yet chic at the same time. He’s always been into art, and the fact that he was able to blend it with fashion, he was ecstatic. He had wanted it to tell a story. About a boy who fell in love with another boy on a front porch. Who married each other, but also broke each other’s hearts. And hopefully, get back to each other in order to heal the hearts that they’ve broken. He wanted to tell his and Hyungwon’s story.

* * *

He had the collection start with the vibrant color or oranges and yellows and neons mixed with patterns and patches that it was borderline gaudy and artistic, representing their love during their youth and how everything was still seen through rose-colored glasses. Then it would mellow out with softer tones towards the middle of the show, less patterns, but more muted, somehow soft and intriguing at the same time. Minhyuk had designed for it to be completely minimal with barely any color or design, hoping for the pieces to speak for themselves instead, representing a more matured and conflicted type of love compared to the first set. Then as the show would end, he had wanted the collection to be a mixture of the two, both bold and muted but at the same time artistic and articulate. As if two ends of a color spectrum could harmonize with each other. Much like Hyungwon mixed with Minhyuk, and hopes that it represents a harmony between the two of them, some sort of acceptance and growth, that will eventually lead to the love they had in the first place. And unlike his prior shows, he wasn’t going to walk out in designer clothing as Lee Minhyuk, _the_ next possible Chanel. He was going to walk out as Lee Minhyuk, the boy that Hyungwon had loved. And the boy that Minhyuk, himself, had loved.

To say that the dressing room was chaotic would be an understatement. Models were running around putting on the clothes as they were getting their makeup done. Their too-short of a makeup artist walking on their tip toes just to reach their lips and apply the perfect shade of red or pink. For his makeup, he had wanted them to be fresh-faced because the outfits needed to speak for themselves and if the makeup was too loud, then the audience would be focused on the model’s face and not the piece that he’s made. He had asked this of the makeup artists and they all looked at him as if he was crazy. But he had assured them that it was what he had wanted. BB cream, lip gloss, and a tint of blush. That was it. After making sure that the makeup artist had understood what he wanted, Minhyuk moved around the models to make sure that the pieces were shown correctly.

His phone had buzzed and he had a second to breathe to look at it.

_Good luck out there!_

_Hoseok hyung’s shaking his leg… I think he’s more nervous than you_

_He’s driving me nuts!_

Minhyuk laughs at Changkyun’s onslaught of messages, ranging from how he loves Hoseok and how much he’s annoying him with his questions and nerves right now. He was glad that they could make it, but he knew there was one person that he wishes was here. He never regretted a lot of things since Lee Minhyuk always went for what he wanted. But when it came to Chae Hyungwon? He was a coward, with a capital C.

He sighs and puts his phone away as one of the makeup artists beckons him over just to get an approval on one of the models. As Minhyuk smiles and nods his head, he hears the introduction of his collection. He’s done these things so many times before and yet, he could never get used to them. As he hears his name be presented, he hopes that somewhere, Hyungwon was watching and was proud of him. As he looks at his collection getting ready to get out there, Minhyuk couldn’t help but put his hand in his pocket and clutch the familiar ring that was in there, as if asking Hyungwon to wish him luck, wherever he was.

One by one, the models trickle out from the dressing room to the runway and Minhyuk couldn’t help but be proud of what he’s accomplished. This was all him. And even if Hyungwon might not take him back, this pride can’t be taken away. Well, a broken-heart would be in its stead but he was proud of himself, even giving him a pat in the back for a job well done. As the last model makes his way to the back and the rest of them go out for the grand finale, Minhyuk takes a deep breath and puts a smile on his face to greet the welcoming audience. He looks around, and unlike before where Jooheon would’ve whistled and boomed his name out loud, he sees Kihyun and Changkyun yelling it proudly, while Hoseok and Hyungwon— _wait, Hyungwon?_ Minhyuk couldn’t believe his eyes as he sees a familiar lanky figure sitting next to Hoseok, smiling at him with pride. Minhyuk didn’t know how he was able to continue walking the runway when all he could think about was that _Hyungwon was here. He was here. Holy fuck, he’s here._

As he tries to clear his head and take a final bow, Minhyuk rushes to the the dressing room, glad to have a little bit of time to catch his breath before the audience can meet him. He couldn’t text Changkyun or Kihyun because his hands were shaking too much. He didn’t invite Hyungwon. He _remembered_ that he didn’t address the envelope, but somehow he was here. He knew that Changkyun could’ve told him but no one was allowed inside without an invitation and he had only sent two, one for Hoseok and one for Changkyun. But yet, _Hyungwon was here._ It felt so surreal. He knew that he would have to face him one day but he was hoping to take a few weeks off after this event, _then_ go back home and talk to Changkyun, and _then_ gain the courage to finally talk to his ex-husband. And then _maybe_ get back together. But he didn’t ready his heart for today!

Someone knocks on his door. Dazed, Minhyuk just tells the other person to come in, thinking that it would be Kihyun and Changkyun. He turns around and sees Hyungwon at the door, being pushed inside by their younger friend.

Minhyuk stops gaping and laughs at the situation, “I—I didn’t expect you to be here,”

“Yeah I didn’t either,” Hyungwon bites his lip, “But your um… ex-fiancee had mailed me his ticket instead,” he said.

Minhyuk’s eyes bulge out in shock. _Jooheon_ mailed his ticket to Hyungwon? Minhyuk was kind of betting it to be Kihyun, but never _Jooheon_. Was that why he wasn’t in the audience?

Hyungwon laughs as if thinking the same thing as Minhyuk, “I was surprised too… but he had sent something that made me change my mind,”

“ _Something?”_

Hyungwon shakes his head, “It’s between me and him,” he hands him the flowers that Minhyuk now only notices, “These are for you… I know you’re not much of a flower person, but I remembered that you liked tulips,”

Minhyuk takes the flowers and sniffs them but Hyungwon laughs, “Tulips don’t smell like anything, Minhyuk,”

“Oh,” Minhyuk reddens at the comment.

“Um… you always said that roses were a cliche so I didn’t get you those. All I really remember is you saying that you like tulips and—”

“Thank you for coming, Won,” Minhyuk interrupts, knowing that Hyungwon tended to ramble when he was put in awkward situations.

Hyungwon had smiled at the familiar nickname, “Of course, Min.”

They were only standing a few feet apart from each other, wanting to be close, yet not knowing how. As Minhyuk takes a tentative step forward, a series of knocks bang on the door, startling both him and Hyungwon. But before he could tell the person to come in, Kihyun, Changkyun, and Hoseok barge in, pulling him into a group hug, while Hyungwon just watches with a smile.

“Hyung! That was so cool!” Changkyun pouts, “How come you never invited me before, what the hell?!”

Minhyuk laughs, “I have… you always turned them down,”

“Oh, right…” Changkyun smiles at him sheepishly as Hoseok pulls away from the hug and ruffles his hair.

“That must’ve been the coolest thing I’ve seen Minhyukah! You artistry and collection is really nice,” Hoseok said.

“Thanks, hyung. If you ever want one of the pieces, let me know,”

Hoseok brightens up, until Minhyuk adds, “I’ll give you a discount,” and winks at the now pouting man.

Kihyun, always in his manager mode, “You have a few interviews outside. But I’m proud of you too,” he leans in and whispers, “Of everything, Min… I mean it,”

Minhyuk looks at Kihyun and knows that his friend wasn’t just talking about the collection but of everything else. He smiles and while he may never tell Kihyun in this lifetime, he’s glad to have someone like him in his life. God knows he needs a Kihyun in his life to keep him straight.

He was about to protest about not wanting to do interviews, but Kihyun’s already shoving him outside the room and Minhyuk couldn’t help but look for a pair of brown eyes. And as soon as he sees them, Hyungwon just nods, as if telling him that they’ll talk later.

* * *

When Hyungwon had checked his mail that one Saturday, he didn’t expect to get an envelope from a Lee Jooheon addressed to him. He was thinking that it would be his and Minhyuk’s wedding invitation, but he knew that they had called it off. Changkyun had rushed to his apartment that night, yelling at Hyungwon to get his shit together and get Minhyuk back now that he was finally single and available. Hyungwon had shook his head, not ready for another heartbreak. And besides he knew that Minhyuk needed time to process everything, as much as he did.

As he stares at the letter, debating whether to open it or throw it away. He opened it anyway, holding it away from his face, thinking that it might explode or something. He didn’t really know how this Lee Jooheon worked. It was a piece of paper, folded into three. As Hyungwon opens up the letter, something else slips out of it. A ticket.

_Hyungwon hyung,_

_I guess you’ve only heard of me or if not, my name’s Lee Jooheon. I was Minhyuk hyung’s fiancee. You probably heard that we broke it off and while the news may say that I’m the one who did the breaking, it was Minhyuk hyung. The past few years with him were the happiest years of my life. Minhyuk hyung always knew how to make someone feel special and I was thankful enough that I was one of those people._

_I’ve always related hyung to the sun. So bright, beautiful, and unattainable. Yet somehow, I did attain him for a couple of years, I guess. But I knew, deep down that his heart would never belong to me. It always belonged to you. I hope that you can make him happier than I ever did. Please make him smile everyday because while he’s the sun to everyone else’s, he’s a moon to himself. Take care of him, I trust that you will._

_P.S. This is a ticket to his end of the year show. I know he probably wanted to send you one but chickened out at the last minute. I would appreciate it if you can make it instead of me, I know he’d be happy if you did. Also, sorry if I assumed you were my hyung, I don’t really welcome formality. Good luck!_

_Lee Jooheon_

Hyungwon thought of Minhyuk ever since he left town, which was why Changkyun was so insistent in trying to woo back his ex-husband. But Hyungwon had no intention in getting Minhyuk back, especially since he had buried all their memories in the backyard, knowing that he had to let him go since he was happy. Now that the engagement was broken, Hyungwon didn’t know how to feel. Happy? Relieved? He didn’t know. He was mainly confused. Since Minhyuk had left, Hyungwon had been carrying that grudge with him, in turn making him unhappy. Since he’s decided to let him go that one day, he couldn’t help but actually look towards the future. He wanted to let go of Minhyuk, even if it hurt him, but not holding on to the past freed him. He knew that Minhyuk and him were a past chapter that he didn’t want to open back up. After hurting each other for so long that it even went to resentment, Hyungwon didn’t know if he could go through that one more time.

He really wasn’t going to do anything about Minhyuk. He had welcomed the single life until he died. His business was booming, whether it was because of Hoseok’s good looks or because people actually liked his items, Hyungwon couldn’t really find himself to care, because he loved what he was doing. The pottery and the process of it all was very calming. He really wasn’t going to do anything. Until he got that letter.

That’s how he found himself sitting next to Hoseok, waiting for the show to start. Changkyun had said that Minhyuk didn’t seem nervous to which Kihyun replied that he’s probably shitting his pants. Hyungwon had bit his lip and wished Minhyuk good luck, through Changkyun’s phone, not wanting to give away that he was actually sitting in the front row.

The show was beautiful. Hyungwon had to admire the burst of colors that seemed to mellow out as the show ends, then somehow, Minhyuk was able to meld the muted and bold colors harmoniously. He felt like he was seeing Minhyuk’s story. From a young, inexperienced designer, to the chic mature one he is now. He was seeing Minhyuk in a new, yet old light. Seeing Minhyuk’s collection, Hyungwon was able to fall in love again, because while he may not know the Minhyuk now, he was still the same old Minhyuk that he’s always loved and will love in the future. It was like Minhyuk was able to preserve his old self, but reinvent it in a newer and mature light. Because of that, Hyungwon had felt that this might be worth another shot and while it’ll be a long road to get back to where they were, maybe a fresh new start is what they needed. Minhyuk was definitely shocked to see him there, but behind it, lies an emotion that Hyungwon couldn’t help but be proud of, _hope_.

* * *

Changkyun and Hoseok had insisted on getting a hotel room. Hyungwon was insisting it as well when Changkyun suddenly pushes him in Minhyuk’s direction telling him that Hyungwon didn’t have any money. Which they all knew was a lie, because Hyungwon was probably the second richest in their group, Kihyun being first. Minhyuk went along with it anyway, nodding and telling him that he could stay with him in his apartment. They were alone now, Changkyun insisting that Hoseok and him haven’t had a vacation together in a while and Kihyun just told them that he had “something” to do. All three were very vague, but Hyungwon knew their intentions. To get Minhyuk and him alone.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Minhyuk says as he opens the door and gestures inside the house. 

Hyungwon had to admit that while it was smaller than the house he lived in, it was very cozy. Very much Minhyuk. He had art in almost every wall of the house, and some knick-knacks that looked like an outcome of his compulsive buying.

“It’s really nice,” Hyungwon had said.

Minhyuk nods, “Did you want to get something to eat?”

What Hyungwon had wanted to do was talk. But he figured that maybe having something in his stomach will help sort his thoughts out.

During dinner, Minhyuk and Hyungwon couldn’t look at each other, which amused both to no end. Minhyuk, who normally had a lot of things to say couldn’t find himself to talk. To be honest, it was a little nerve-wracking being by themselves in a confined space, and while they may have lived together before, the Minhyuk and Hyungwon then were very different to the Minhyuk and Hyungwon now.

Hyungwon cleared his throat, “It was a very beautiful show, Min,”

Minhyuk smiles at the nickname, “I-um.. thank you, Won,”

Hyungwon looks up from his food and finds the other looking at his own bowl, red tinted on his cheeks. Hyungwon couldn’t help but smile, _he’s really beautiful._

“I knew you were talented, but seeing it all in person,” he shakes his head, “it was so surreal. Your designs were beautiful,”

Minhyuk blushes, “Thank you… I’m really happy that you could make it. I really meant to send you an invitation—”

Hyungwon waves him off, “It’s okay. I really didn’t expect one, especially with our um… history,”

“No,” Minhyuk shakes his head, “It’s not okay. I shouldn’t have been a coward—“

“Min—”

“I should have mailed one to you. I should have invited you… I should have,” Minhyuk whispers the last sentence as if it wasn’t the only thing he should have done. He knew he’s done a lot of things wrong when it came to his and Hyungwon’s relationship and while it may have been both their faults that it was over, Minhyuk’s cowardice and stubbornness was in the middle of it all.

“I should’ve told you goodbye,” he whispered, “I shouldn’t have just left, leaving you without closure. I should’ve fought for us, even if it would’ve been long distance. I shouldn’t have been so selfish,” Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon reaches over to where Minhyuk’s hand was clutching a fork, “And I should’ve asked you to stay. I should have fought for you too. I should have supported you instead of blaming you for wanting to leave, or for wanting more for yourself,” Hyungwon said.

Minhyuk looks up and sees Hyungwon smiling softly at him. _God,_ he had missed this. It’s been years but Hyungwon’s hand still felt like home. Everything about Hyungwon felt like home.

Hyungwon looks away, “I—I uh… you know, um, I actually came to the city,”

Minhyuk tilts his head, “You did?”

Hyungwon nods, “Yeah… I think about eight months after you left? I kind of asked your parents for your work address and there was a coffee shop in front of it… I would’ve said hi, but you weren’t alone,”

Minhyuk remembered. It was probably the second week that he and Jooheon had made it official and he was pretty sure that they were probably on top of each other, calling it their honeymoon period.

“Why—why didn’t you tell me?”

“You looked happy. I couldn’t just… after everything, I couldn’t ask you to come back to me,” Hyungwon said.

Minhyuk sighs, “I didn’t know Won,” he whispered, “I must’ve been a jerk huh? Moving on that fast,”

Hyungwon shook his head, “Back then, I thought so. I kept asking myself if you were that unhappy in our relationship that it was so easy to replace me… but then slowly, I began to realize that you needed someone who could help you in your new life, rebuild it, and grow into it,” he smiles, “and while it may have felt fast, it looked right for you,”

Minhyuk bites his lip, looking at their joined hands, “Jooheon… he really helped me, you know? He was my light amidst all the darkness and I was thankful for him and all he’s done,”

“So why did you break away from it?”

Minhyuk looks up and sees Hyungwon. He was happy with Jooheon, but remembering every little thing that made him who he was now, it all started with Hyungwon. He remembered that while they may have fought at times, they had so many good memories that Minhyuk wouldn’t trade for anything. Hyungwon’s always been his home.

“I love Jooheon,” Hyungwon starts to break his grasp when Minhyuk catches his hand and squeezes it, “But I love you more,”

Hyungwon smiles.

“I love you more, Won. I’ve always loved you and I don’t think I ever really let you go,” he shakes his head, “I am me because of you. You’ve always been my home,” Minhyuk said.

“I’ve always loved you, Min. Nothing ever changed that,”

Minhyuk reaches for the ring that was still in his pocket, “Does this mean I can wear this again?”

Hyungwon gapes and laughs, “We’re divorced, Min. We probably have to go back to court to get married, again… not that I’m in a rush, anyway,” he shakes his head, “don’t get me wrong, I love you, I do, but maybe us being divorced and starting over might not be a bad idea,”

Minhyuk smiles, “We’re not divorced, Won,”

“What do you mean? I signed the papers, I’m pretty sure… you were gonna take my house if I didn’t,” he pouted

“I never gave it to the court,”

Hyungwon opens then closes his mouth, trying to figure out what Minhyuk means.

“It means that we’re still married, Won,”

“Wait—”

Minhyuk gets up and gets closer to Hyungwon, putting his face inches from his and whispers, “it means, you’re still mine,” Minhyuk looks at Hyungwon’s eyes as he looks down to his mouth. The thick lips that he’s missed so much. He closes their distance and Minhyuk sighs at the familiar feeling. Hyungwon moves him to his lap as they deepen their kiss, hoping to convey all the feelings that they couldn’t put to words.

They pull away from each other, pressing their foreheads to each other, “I’ve always been, Min,” Hyungwon whispers.

And with those four words, Minhyuk was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically the story is finished! Sorry if it seems rushed, but I hope you guys liked it. The last two chapters are basically an epilogue and a prologue. I know a prologue should've been the first chapter and whatnot but I had wanted to tell the story of their present before going back to their past. 
> 
> Either way, thank you for all those who have been patient and read the story. It means a lot since it's my first multi-chaptered fic. I think I'm going to stick to one shots for now though, multi-chaptered fics are a lot of work and I commend those who write them all the time. 
> 
> Thank you again, kudos and comments are always welcomed. And Happy Fourth!


	9. Epilogue

After the show, Minhyuk became a hot item, coveted by bigger names and many designers that he’s looked up to now wanted to work _with_ him. He couldn’t believe it but he’s always made up his mind in what to do after the big year-end show. He was going to go home. It wasn’t giving up his dream, per se, but it was to start a new chapter in his life. He also didn’t want to work under someone else, having his creativity be restricted or manipulated. Minhyuk had wanted to work for himself. He wanted to create clothes that made them him. Like he had wanted in that year-end show, he wanted his clothes to tell a story. After settling back home with Hyungwon, he bought a small storefront, conveniently, next to Hyungwon’s pottery place. After having his private life be in front of magazines and have his dirty laundry aired out publicly, Minhyuk figured that a new start was what he needed. He may have liked the attention for a little bit, but it wasn’t to that extent. He always hated the paparazzi so moving back to the small town was a welcomed change.

Their parents were very happy to have learned of their reconciliation. Hyungwon’s mom had cried the most, “I’m just so happy that you’re back home, Minhyukah,” she said. Minhyuk had smiled and agreed. He was home.

Even after all these years, Hyungwon was still somewhat the same. Minhyuk wakes up to find him still asleep, dead to the world. Unlike before where he had looked tired and worn-out, Hyungwon looked peaceful and if Minhyuk had looked closer, he would see the happiness in his husbands face. Minhyuk pushes away some of Hyungwon’s hair out of his face and he catches his wedding ring that currently lies on his left hand. He smiles and takes it off, tracing the engraving on the band.

Hyungwon had wanted to get a new ring after having to dig up the box that he had buried in the backyard.

“We need something that doesn’t have bad juju Min,”

Minhyuk shakes his head, “We got back together because of this ring, Won. It means a lot to me… it was our beginning and I want it to be our end,”

Hyungwon grunts, “Ugh, you’re worse than Hoseok hyung! Sappy,” he smiles, “but I guess I love you that way,”

He finally gets out of bed, knowing that Hyungwon will probably stay in bed for at least an hour or so. Minhyuk didn’t mind it, as he goes back to the backyard and sits on the now attached swing on the old tree. He remembered asking for it back when they were married but Hyungwon had refused to attach it, but when Minhyuk had broke the news to him that he was going to go back home with him, Hyungwon had been the one to insist that they attach the swinging bench on the tree.

Minhyuk sips his coffee as he pats his leg so that Woo would come to him. He pets him and coos at the dog, asking him who’s a good boy, when Hyungwon walks out in his pajamas, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Minhyuk looks up and smiles.

“Morning sleeping beauty,”

“Morning,” Hyungwon kisses his cheek and joins him on the bench.

Minhyuk puts his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder as he steals the rest of Minhyuk’s coffee. They sit in silence for a while, Minhyuk knowing that Hyungwon hates talking as soon as he wakes up, while he welcomes the silent ambiance of it. Minhyuk couldn’t believe that he was back here when all he’s wanted when he was younger was to get out of this place. But what he didn’t know back then was that the kid that he met, a couple of houses down, would always be his home. And he’s never been happier and hopes that every morning was going to be as good as this, as long as Hyungwon was by his side.

* * *

“Baaaabeeee,”

Changkyun finally looks up at his boyfriend, “Yeah?”

Hoseok pouts, “You’ve been too focused at work, I feel neglected,” he crosses his arms for emphasis.

Changkyun laughs, “Sorry, babe. I didn’t mean to ignore you… it’s just a huge project and I want it to be perfect,”

“You know it’s perfect… you’re just stressing. Come join me for dinner,” Hoseok said.

Hoseok then leaves their room to go to the dining room. He had insisted on cooking for the younger, knowing that most of his diet consisted of fast foods the last few weeks because he’s been mainly at his studio or just skipping meals altogether. Hoseok had even pointed out that he’s lost too much weight, and the older had seemed so sad at the thought that Changkyun had made it his goal to gain it back.

Changkyun sighs and walks out of the room, thinking that Hoseok probably cooked up some fancy, healthy meal. What he did not expect was a bowl of ramen.

Changkyun lifts his eyebrows, “Uh, hyung?”

Hoseok looks back at him from the counter where he was scooping some side dishes into small bowls and hums, “Yeah?”

“Am I just really tired or is this really a bowl of ramen in front of me?”

Hoseok laughs, “Yeah, silly. I was craving ramen… I hope you don’t mind,”

Changkyun was about to complain how he wanted meat and something that had more sustenance, but he looks up and sees Hoseok smiling at him. All these years together and Changkyun haven’t been able to wrap it around his head how this man could look so innocent and beautiful. It was as if Hoseok lived life everyday in the eyes of a child, pure and sometimes naive.

Changkyun shakes his mind, “I don’t mind at all… I was craving it too,” he lies.

Hoseok’s smile gets bigger and he moves to kiss Changkyun on the cheek, “Liar… but thank you,”

They start eating and Hoseok had forbid work talk whenever they ate dinner. At first, Changkyun didn’t know if he’d have anything to even converse with the older, but he found out that Hoseok was the one who liked to talk while he listened. He really didn’t mind, enjoying Hoseok’s voice. Changkyun had always tried to get Hoseok to record something for him, but Hoseok had refused him, saying that his voice was only for Changkyun’s ears. Changkyun had reddened at that, but now, he was glad that Hoseok was only his.

After Hyungwon and Minhyuk had gotten back together, they had insisted on a lot of double dates and while Hoseok had welcomed them, Changkyun always liked his alone time with Hoseok. And even though they do live together, there’s just a different vibe when they actually dress up to go outside and just be with each other.

Hoseok was talking about how Minhyuk had closed his shop next door so he could go bother him while he was managing Hyungwon’s store. Apparently Minhyuk was such a distraction that Hoseok had to call Hyungwon so that he could distract his husband instead. Hoseok was talking about how Minhyuk’s face had lit up when he saw Hyungwon’s caller ID on his phone when Changkyun bites on something particularly hard. He wasn’t paying much attention to what he was eating because he was focused on Hoseok’s beautiful face, but he feels like his teeth might fall out from how hard he bit this _bone_? What the fuck, there isn’t even any meat in the ramen because Hoseok liked to separate the meat from the noodles. And there was no way Hoseok, a self-proclaimed ramen God, would burn the noodles.

Changkyun tries to take the thing out of his mouth, but freezes when he feels the shape. He looks at Hoseok, who had stopped talking and is now beside him. On one knee. Changkyun takes the ring out of his mouth and looks at Hoseok, tears already threatening to spill out.

“Kyun,” Hoseok smiles, not far from tears himself, “I love you… more than anything. I know this isn’t a big proposal, but I figured I wanted it to be like how we started. With ramen,” he bites his lip, “I always thought that you saved me, you know? I found a home in you when all I ever knew was running away. I wake up next to you, always thinking at how I got so lucky that you’re next to me and not next to anyone else. You make me a better me, you make me laugh, cry, frustrated, mad, confused—”

“I do?” Changkyun interrupted. He didn’t know he made Hoseok frustrated.

Hoseok nods, “You do. I’ve never had so much fun with anyone else. You make me feel frustrated because you don’t take care of yourself, mad that you overwork yourself, confused… because after all these years, I still feel like that guy that you met on the train,” he laughs, “in love with the man who gave me ramen to make me happy. As Minhyuk would like to say, I’m fucking whipped for you… so Im Changkyun, will you marry me?”

Changkyun laughs and nods. Hoseok stands up and takes Changkyun’s face in his hands, kissing him, then picks him up and twirls him around.

As he puts him down, Changkyun says, “I love you, Seok… I really do,”

Hoseok smiles, “I sure do hope so,” he huffs, “getting Hyungwon’s and Minhyuk’s approval was hard as fuck,”

“You asked for their permission?”

Hoseok nods, “I knew that besides your parents, those two are the most important people in your life and I wanted their approval,” he pouts, “they gave me three tasks to finish and said that passing those three stages didn’t mean I got their approval either,”

Changkyun laughs, “God, what tasks did they give you?”

* * *

Hoseok remembered going to Minhyuk’s and Hyungwon’s house one night. He didn’t have to worry about Changkyun since the younger had said that he was working all night to finish up a project. While Hoseok hated it whenever Changkyun did that, he actually didn’t mind it this time since he would be free of questions.

Woo greets him at the gate as Hyungwon opens up their door, “What are you doing here, hyung?”

Hoseok was fidgeting with his hands, clearly nervous, “There was something I wanted to ask you and Minhyuk,”

Hyungwon tilts his head, “Uh, Minhyuk’s playing a game in the living room. Come in,”

Minhyuk looks up, “Hyung! To what do we owe this pleasure?”

“Uh—”

Minhyuk gasps, “NO!”

Hoseok shrinks back, that was not an answer he wanted.

Hyungwon furrows his eyebrows, “What? What?”

Minhyuk looks like he’s about to burst from excitement, “Hyung, you didn’t?”

“He didn’t what?”

Hoseok looks up and smiles, “I did,”

“You know I hate being out of the loop,” Hyungwon whines. Minhyuk kisses his cheek, “Hoseok hyung wants to propose to Kyun,”

Hyungwon’s eyes get bigger, “Wait— how did you—” then he glares at Hoseok, “Wait,” dragging the word, “You wanna marry my Kyunnie?”

Hoseok frowns, “He’s not yours. He’s mine,”

Minhyuk shakes his head, “No, he’s _ours_ … he’s our baby,”

Hoseok sighs, “Fine, I’m just here to get your approval,”

“You didn’t think that it would be that easy, did you?” Minhyuk grins and Hoseok did not like that look, knowing that Minhyuk was thinking of something evil.

“Can’t I just make a speech and you say yes and call it a night?” Hoseok whines.

“Nope,” Hyungwon shakes his head, “Kyun’s our baby. We gotta know you’re his always,”

“I am! We’ve been together for five years! You know this Hyungwonah… if I would’ve done something to Changkyun, I wouldn’t have waited this long,” Hoseok said.

Hyungwon glares at him again, “You mean you _were_ going to do something to Kyun?”

“No, no, no!” Hoseok whines, “I came here in good faith of us being good friends so I can finally marry Changkyun and all you guys wanna do is find something against me so you could say no,” Hoseok goes to sit on the sofa, clutching his hair in frustration.

Minhyuk smiles, “Give us the speech, hyung,”

Hoseok looks up, seeing Minhyuk’s smiling face, “Oh okay… um, well I love him,”

Hyungwon waits for more but when silence wraps around the house, he tilts his head, “Is that it?”

“Is there something else?”

Minhyuk clears his throat, “Well usually, you’d be like I can’t live without him, yadda yadda yadda, I love the man blah blah blah, I’d even follow him to eternity… that type of stuff,”

Hoseok looks away, “I saved that all for Kyun,” he says softly.

Hyungwon waves him off, “Alright. There are three stages for you to get our approval,” Minhyuk looks at him in confusion but then starts to agree.

Hoseok looks confused but agrees anyway, “What are they? I’ll do anything,”

Hyungwon and Minhyuk smile at each other.

* * *

A scavenger hunt. A fucking scavenger hunt is what the two assholes decided to do for Hoseok in order for him to gain Changkyun’s hand in marriage. Of course, he really didn’t have to do it since he already had Changkyun’s parents blessing, but he knew that Hyungwon and Minhyuk meant a lot to him and if this is what it takes for Hoseok to get their approval, then so be it.

But of course, doing it sober was out of the question as he sees five different types of shots in front him.

“Bottoms up, hyung,” Minhyuk says.

Hoseok looks to Hyungwon for help but all he does is shrug, “I’ll give you the rest of the week off,”

It’s tempting but Hoseok’s never been able to hold his alcohol well, only getting drunk at home with Changkyun around. He gets very emotional and clingy and his alcohol limit was barely _one_ shot. And there are five currently sitting in front of him.

 _For Changkyun,_ he thinks as he downs each shot, drinking some water in between, hoping to get the disgusting taste of the mixed alcohol in his mouth. Minhyuk hands him three different pieces of paper, which looks like they were torn from a notebook and scribbled on really fast.

Hyungwon looks at his husband, “It’s the only thing I could give since this was all last minute,” Minhyuk shrugs. 

He claps his hands, “Alright hyung, since Changkyun’s probably not gonna be home, we’ll watch over you. These riddles are crappy, so don’t judge them… you didn’t give me much time you know?” He smiles, “The objective is for you to find me the answers to these riddles _while_ drunk,”

Hoseok could hardly understand the man as everything was starting to spin around him. He feels himself hiccup and hears himself laughing at the noise he makes. Hyungwon barely holds in a laugh while Minhyuk tries his hardest to explain the rules of the hunt.

Hoseok takes one of the crumpled papers from his pocket, and reads the first clue.

_If you drop me I’m sure to crack, but give me a smile and I’ll always smile back._

Hoseok frowns, “Why would it crack if I smile?” He looks up, “Am I that ugly?”

Hyungwon looks to Minhyuk, not knowing the answer himself, until Minhyuk whispers it to his ear.

“Ah”

Hoseok continues to frown and tries to look around their apartment. They knew that Hoseok being inebriated they had to either chaperone him or keep him inside their house. But seeing the older make such a fool of himself was worth all the trouble that they probably will get from Changkyun once he finds out.

Hoseok stands up and walks over to their bedroom, while Minhyuk just laughs, “We need coffee because this is gonna be an all-nighter,”

Hyungwon agrees. But then they hear a noise from their bedroom, which makes they shuffle quickly inside. What they find is Hoseok talking to their vanity mirror, that he’s somewhat dismantled from their dresser.

Hoseok looks at them and smiles, “Issa mirror right?” He slurs.

Minhyuk just nods in disbelief, because of shock or anger, he didn’t know. But he was impressed that Hoseok was still able to think somewhat clearly with all the alcohol he took.

Hoseok hands Minhyuk the mirror, which was heavier than it looked and he almost dropped it to the ground if Hyungwon hadn’t helped him in time. They watch the older open up another clue as he hiccups.

_Fill me up and make me fat, you like me best when I’m like that._

_But lose track and you will see, you’ve nearly finished what you put in me._

“What the hell,” he mumbles. Minhyuk’s shock finally wears off and sets the mirror down and ushers Hoseok out of their bedroom, in case he breaks something else.

Hoseok tries to enunciate each word, hoping that it would somewhat make sense in his drunken mind, but he’s just blank. He feels his phone from his back pocket buzz, thinking that it might be his Kyunnie, but he takes out his wallet by accident instead. He tries to flip it open like he would a flip phone, “Hey my phone is buzzing, and I’m trying to push it to stop, but it’s not stopping,” he whines and Hyungwon laughs. Hoseok was pushing his wallet, thinking that it was his phone.

“That’s your wallet, hyung,”

“Oh,” Hoseok pouts, “WAIT! The clue is a wallet! You fill it with cash but you get sad when there’s no more,” he says happily.

Hyungwon looks to Minhyuk for confirmation and he just grunts, saying that he’s correct. Hoseok jumps up and down, still talking to his wallet, “Kyunnie! I’m almost done and you will be miiiinnneeeee,” and kisses it as if Changkyun’s photo was the screen of his wallet.

“How many did you give him, Min?”

Minhyuk shrugs, “Only three. Couldn’t come up with a lot during the small window,” he smirks at Hoseok, “this is the hardest one yet, hyung,”

Hoseok furrows his eyebrows and unfolds the last piece of paper from his pocket.

_Find me a shooting star or something._

Hoseok splays himself on the ground, spreading like a starfish.

“How am I supposed to get that?!”

Hyungwon looks confused and takes the paper from Hoseok’s hands.

He laughs. Hyungwon has to give Minhyuk some credit. It was all stupid and bullshit anyway since both of them had already approved of Hoseok a long time ago. But seeing the older lose his composure so quickly and so readily to do anything _just_ to get their approval was entertaining as hell.

“Does that mean you give up?” Minhyuk asks.

Hoseok suddenly sits up, “Never,”

He starts to pace around the house and tries to think of a way to get him that star when he takes the piece of paper abruptly from Hyungwon, giving him a paper cut.

“Ow, the fuck, hyung,”

Hoseok was too drunk to even apologize as he stumbles from his standing position, his tongue poking out because he was concentrating so hard. Also because everything was really starting to spin now and he was almost done with this stupid hunt that he can practically taste the victory. And the much needed sleep.

He goes over to their dining table with Minhyuk and Hyungwon following him to see what he’s trying to do. He holds the piece of paper up in the light and gets up, startling the couple who was hovering over his shoulder. They see Hoseok rummaging around in their drawers looking for something. Hoseok holds up the scissors in victory and starts to cut a strip of the paper, not perfectly straight as he was anything but sober.

They find him making a ribbon, then wrapping the end that was sticking out around it until it wasn’t there anymore. Then he starts poking the sides to shape it until it formed a star. A deformed one actually. Hoseok throws it at Minhyuk then smiles, “A _shooting_ star!”

Hyungwon picks up the fallen star from the ground and looks at Minhyuk, who seems to be a little speechless. He was sure that it would’ve thrown Hoseok off, and yet, he still gave the correct answer. Minhyuk was about to congratulate him when he finds Hoseok curled to the ground, fast asleep and softly mumbling.

Minhyuk smiles and tells Hyungwon to take Hoseok’s arms while he takes the legs.

“Are you kidding me? That man weighs more than you and I _combined,_ ” Hyungwon hisses.

“You don’t have to lift him up,” Minhyuk shrugs, “and we can leave him there. But if he gets sick, you know Changkyun would kill us,”

Hyungwon grunts, “Damn it. I hate that he’s the youngest and we’re both scared of him. How the fuck did that happen?”

“It’s been that way since I’ve met him,”

Instead of lifting Hoseok up, they end up just dragging the man to their carpeted living room, putting a pillow under his head and a blanket over him. They shoot Changkyun a text and even send him a picture to which the younger replied with heart emojis.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk were still watching a movie in the living room when Hoseok stirs awake.

He rubs the sleep off of his face, “The fuck happened?”

Hyungwon pauses the movie, “You don’t remember?”

Hoseok shakes his head.

They tell him the events of the night, which was only a couple of hours ago, as Hoseok grimaces at the migraine is now starting to form and the memories that he was now starting to remember. But he clearly remembers the reason he came here.

“Do I get your blessing then?”

Hyungwon shakes his head.

“Whyyyyy,” Hoseok pouts, “I got drunk and solved all those riddles for you. I just wanna marry Kyunnie, why can’t you give him to me?”

Minhyuk softly smiles, “Hyung,”

“What?”

“Why do you want our blessing? Shouldn’t you be getting that from your soon to be parents in law?” Minhyuk asked.

Hoseok sighs, “Changkyun… he means a lot to me. And you guys mean a lot to him. He doesn’t show it but he loves you guys and cherishes the memories you’ve made and I know he appreciates having you two in his life. And yes, his parents are important. But between us, I think you guys are more important,” he smiles, “I wanna be that important to him, because to me, he’s _my_ Hyungwon and Minhyuk. He makes me happy, he frustrates me to the point that sometimes I’m debating whether I should kill him—”

“Hey!”

“—or kiss him to death. I wanna be able to see his face the first thing in the morning and the last thing at night. I want to be able to make him laugh as hard as he makes me,” Hoseok looks at his two friends, “He’s my always,”

Minhyuk sniffles, “ _Fine!_ Damn it, I was gonna drive a hard bargain but you fucking come in with that speech that you said you didn’t have ready,” and hugs Hoseok who’s still somewhat not sober yet, making them fall on the floor.

Hyungwon stays silent throughout the whole thing. As Minhyuk pulls himself away from Hoseok, he turns to his husband and asks, “Won, what do you say?”

Hyungwon looks up, “You know… Changkyun’s always been my number one constant. After Min had left, he was always there. Even when Min came back,” he sighs, “I’ve always seen him as my younger brother and trust me when I say that Min and I were very picky when it came to his past lovers when we were younger… but you,” Hyungwon smiles, “ever since Changkyun had met you… I’ve never seen such shine in his eyes. It was ridiculous having him turn you down then come running to me, gushing about you and how he wishes you’d never give up just because he was scared of love. I know you probably think that I never approved of you or something, but seeing Changkyun be as happy as he is with you… that’s all I’ve ever really wanted for him,”

Hyungwon takes Hoseok’s hands in his, “Take care of our Kyun,”

“Does that mean—”

Hyungwon nods, “You have my blessing. You’ve always had it since day one, hyung,”

Hoseok smiles and hugs the two, crying in between because of the fact that he’s one step closer to marrying the love of his life.

* * *

Changkyun laughs at hearing the story and kisses Hoseok until he’s not pouting anymore.

“My knight and shining armor,” he smiles, “But you’re right. Those hyungs… they mean a lot to me and the fact that you asked for their permission assures me that I’ve made the right decision in agreeing to marry you, hyung,” Changkyun says.

Hoseok smiles and hugs the younger tighter around his waist, “I love you, Kyun,”

“I love you too hyung,” he grins, “Even if you did propose to me through ramen,”

Hoseok shoves him playfully, “I was being sentimental, you ass!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to upload this chapter on Wednesday because it's hump day then upload the last chapter on Friday because FRIYAY! But dumb me forgot lol. There's a lot more wonkyun because, let's be honest, you can never get enough wonkyun! Also I'm bad with riddles so I just looked them up online, credits to google, I guess. I'll probably post the prologue tomorrow! Or if I forget, the next day!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it! It's an epilogue and I'd like to thank every reader that took their time to read and comment on the story and even if you didn't comment, I appreciate you either way. Thank you for going along with me on this ride, your comments and kudos really helped me push this story through.


	10. Prologue

When Minhyuk was five, he had wished for a younger brother. Someone he could play with 24/7 and can dress up when he felt like it. He was always sad when he had to go home to an empty house, granted his parents played with him as much as they could, but it wasn’t the same when he played with kids his age.

He had begged them to make another baby and even bargained that it meant they wouldn’t have to play with him so often. But his parents just laughed and told him that having him was already enough. Minhyuk had pouted, muttering at how unfair it all was while his parents just smiled and looked at each other.

The Im family only moved a couple of months later. Minhyuk had gone up to the moving truck, hoping to catch a glimpse of the people that were going to be living next door. He was also hoping that he’d get a new playmate as most of his friends lived too far for him to go by himself. The house was set up like theirs, with a couple of stairs leading to the main house. He saw a man and a woman busily moving things around, hoping to get done faster. Minhyuk pouted at the thought that they didn’t have a playmate for him and was about to leave when the lady calls out to him.

Minhyuk turns around to find the lady already making her way to him. She sees him crouch down to his eye level and smiles, “Are you lost, hon?”

Minhyuk shakes his head, “I live next door, aunty,”

The lady beams, “No way! You wanna come inside? I have some lemonade,” she ushers him inside the house, “Kyunnie will be happy to have another friend,”

“Who’s Kyunnie?”

Aunty looks down at him and smiles, “My son! You look a bit older though, but he’s a great kid,”

Minhyuk smiles. There is a playmate! He was so happy that he started bouncing up and down as they make their way inside the house.

“Hey hon, the moving guys were asking where to—oh hi there,” a slightly taller man waves at Minhyuk, to which he reciprocates enthusiastically.

“Hi uncle!”

“Uhhh,” the man looks at his wife while the wife just smiles, “He’s a neighbor! Where’s Kyun?”

The husband then smiles, “He’s trying to set up his airplanes in his room… I told him to wait for me but you know him,”

The lady nods and turns to Minhyuk, “Why don’t you go say hi to Kyun? I’ll bring you guys lemonade and some cookies?”

Minhyuk lights up, “Yes! Yes!” He turns to hug her leg, “Thank you aunty!”

To which the lady pats his head.

Minhyuk goes through the house and opens almost every door to find this ‘Kyun’ because the aunty didn’t really specify to which room he was in. It was built like his house except it was a little flipped. Unlike his where the kitchen was at the front, the kitchen to this house was in the back, with the rooms being in the front. He finally opens the last door to the right to find a smaller kid, trying to balance something on the drawer that was much too high for him. Minhyuk smiles and takes the airplane from his hands and balances it himself.

The kid’s eyes just get bigger and he shrinks to the other side of the room as if he didn’t want Minhyuk to hurt him. Minhyuk waves him off, “Hi I’m Minhyuk!”

He was met with silence.

Minhyuk approaches him, “I’m your neighbor! And your hyung!”

Silence.

Minhyuk pouts, “Do you not like me? We can play together if you want,”

The kid finally looks up from the ground and smiles a little, showing two little dimples on his cheeks, and whispers, “I’m Changkyun,”

“Yeah! Aunty said you’re Kyun!” Minhyuk smiles and pokes at Changkyun’s dimples.

Changkyun reddens, “A-aunty?”

“Kyunah, I brought some cookies and lemonade. Share them with your hyung,” his mom then comes in to the bedroom to find the two kids next to each other, with Minhyuk still poking his cheek and Changkyun shrinking away in the corner.

Minhyuk then points at her, “Aunty!”

Changkyun looks up to his mom and runs to her, to which she sets the food and drinks down on the floor and looks at her son.

“What’s the matter?”

“Hyung is scary,” Changkyun whispers while playing with his mom’s necklace.

His mom laughs and looks at Minhyuk who’s now eating the cookies with gusto, as if he hasn’t seen sweets in years.

“You should play with him, Kyun and maybe he won’t be that scary,” she takes his face in her hands, “Remember your Hyunwoo hyung?”

He nods.

“Maybe you can play with this hyung until your Hyunwoo hyung can visit, hmm?”

Changkyun looks up. He remembered Hyunwoo, with his soft smiles and warm eyes. He was the only one who had played with him even though his friends were over. He always made Changkyun feel welcomed and the younger had always stuck to his side because of it, their parents even teasing the Hyunwoo that he can't get rid of the younger now. He even built most of Changkyun’s model airplanes and it was the main reason that he got so interested in them in the first place. Changkyun cried hard when they had to move, even begging Hyunwoo to live with them. The older just patted him on the head and promised him that he would try to visit as much as he can. He looks over at Minhyuk who was now inspecting one of the models then back to his mom and shyly nods.

“Try?”

His mom smiles and kisses his forehead, “Of course, baby,”

Since then on, Changkyun and Minhyuk were inseparable, it was rare to see one without the other. Changkyun’s parents have become good friends with Minhyuk’s parents too, and the two kids were often found in each other’s houses. Changkyun’s mom used to joke that he was surprised that Changkyun had accepted Minhyuk so easily, since he wasn’t really that sociable. But now she said that she could why he did. Because Minhyuk radiated such warmth and even considered Minhyuk to her second child, especially after Minhyuk had made them sign some ‘adoption’ papers that he’s written out himself in crayons.

And while Minhyuk never got a younger brother by blood. He knew that the stars had listened to him and gave him one in the form of Im Changkyun.

* * *

Hyungwon had moved to their neighborhood about a year later, when Minhyuk was six and Changkyun was four. Changkyun was building another plane model sent by his cousin when Minhyuk got bored and asked the young boy to go to the arcade nearby. They were walking home with a bunch of small prizes when Minhyuk suddenly stops in his tracks.

“What’s it, hyung?”

Minhyuk looks to Changkyun, “There’s a lot of trucks, Kyunnie,”

Changkyun looks up and indeed there were a lot of trucks.

“So?”

“Soooo… remember when you moved here? There were a lot of trucks too?”

Changkyun nodded.

“Well maybe we can get another playmate!”

Changkyun pouts. He didn’t like new people but it seemed to make his hyung happy so he tried to smile and nod. What he didn’t expect was for Minhyuk to put their prizes inside his small backpack and drag him to go to the house down the street and see if there was a new playmate lounging around. Minhyuk had slotted himself between the gate to look for a new face and Changkyun just followed anything that his hyung did. Minhyuk gasped and Changkyun had seen what it was that his hyung had seen. A young boy sitting on the steps of their house, sipping on a juice box, looking bored and sleepy. Minhyuk stumbled back and looked around him.

“What’s it hyung?”

Minhyuk kept looking around, “Find me small stones, Kyun,”

Changkyun pouted, “That’s mean, hyung. No throwing!”

Minhyuk laughs, “I’m not throwing _at_ him. Just _around_ him,”

Changkyun tilts his head so Minhyuk explain further, “I don’t want to yell but if we throw rocks around, he would see us!”

Changkyun lights up and gasps, “You’re smart hyung!”

Minhyuk beams at the compliment, patting the younger on the head, and after finding enough small stones, Changkyun hands his findings to his hyung since he was never much of a thrower. Minhyuk keeps throwing the stones, hoping to not hit the kid. He kept hitting near his foot so that the new kid would actually look up. When he finally does and meets Minhyuk’s eyes through the gate, he tilts his head and Minhyuk waves for him to come over. He looks back to where his parents are inside the house and cautiously moves towards Minhyuk. He opens the door but before he could ask what they had wanted, Minhyuk took his and Changkyun’s hands and takes them to the nearby convenience store.

He had some money from his allowance left so he bought three ice creams that they could share. The new kid seems to think twice before taking the treat when Minhyuk just forces him to take it and smiles, as if telling him that it’s okay to eat it.

“I’m Minhyuk! And this is my younger brother, Kyunnie,” he said taking Changkyun by the neck and squishing their faces together as Changkyun just shyly waves, too focused on the melting ice cream in his hands.

“I—I’m Hyungwon,” the new kid—Hyungwon—had said.

What six year old Minhyuk didn’t know then was that this kid would be his husband in the near future, not only breaking his heart, but also repairing it as well. But for now, they were strangers who became friends, and with the three of them against the world, there was nothing that could go wrong.

* * *

“Hyung!”

Changkyun runs to his cousin, who seems to be really happy to see him. He picks him up and spins him around while Changkyun just squeals and pats him on the back.

“It’s been too long, Kyun,” Hyunwoo says.

“We just saw each other at Christmas, hyung,”

“Yeah but without you, it feels like years! Centuries even!”

Changkyun rolls his eyes at his cousin’s dramatics. He had wanted to visit Hyunwoo since he had needed time to himself outside of the town after what had happened between Hyungwon and Minhyuk. Hyungwon had gone with his parents to visit their relatives so Changkyun felt like it was good time to kind of just… unload. And Hyunwoo lived near the beach and that always helped him clear his mind.

“How are aunty and uncle?” Hyunwoo asks as he picks up Changkyun’s baggage and throws it in the back of his truck.

Changkyun shrugs, “Still disgustingly in love,”

Hyunwoo laughs.

“I’m serious hyung! How can they still be together all these years?”

Hyunwoo looks to his cousin who’s fastening his seatbelt, “So you want them to get a divorce?”

Changkyun shakes his head, “No," he sighs, "I just don’t get how two people could be like… that’s it, this person’s it,”

“Maybe you’ll know when you’re at that point, Kyun,”

“I really doubt it,” he mutters.

Hyunwoo laughs, “So no hot boyfriend then?”

“Nope,”

“Damn it, and I was hoping for some tea but now we have to sit in awkward silence,” Hyunwoo teases.

Changkyun shoves his cousin, “Shut up,”

“I am driving a big metal thing that can crash and kill us, don’t be shoving me around, kid,”

“Whatever. You’re such a drama queen,” he rolls his eyes, “and besides, you’re too big to even move if pushed,”

Hyunwoo shoves him in turn as Changkyun just laughs.

“How is Hyungwon?” Hyunwoo had asked when they were finally settling down with dinner.

Changkyun shrugs, “Terrible,” he sighs, “he went to visit some family with his mom and dad… but he’s not doing any better,”

Minhyuk had just left and while Changkyun didn’t mind looking after Hyungwon, he didn’t know that his hurt would be to this extent. He had practically begged Hyungwon to go and take a break from the town that relived a lot of his memories with the other. And even though he hated to admit it, Changkyun also needed time away from the town and he didn't trust Hyungwon enough to be by himself. Changkyun didn't know what went wrong and even foolishly thought that it was temporary. But with Minhyuk's retreating back, Changkyun knew that it wasn't. He had found Hyungwon crying his eyes out and Changkyun, not knowing what to do, just patted his head and lied through his teeth that it'll be okay. He _hoped_ that it would. After about five months of nursing a heartbroken Hyungwon, Changkyun has had enough and had asked the older to go with his parents, who were currently getting ready to go on vacation, and hoped that a change in scenery is just what Hyungwon had needed. Hyungwon had begrudgingly agreed.

Hyunwoo nods, “I’m sure it’s not easy,”

“You know besides my mom and dad, I had always thought that love was real because of them,”

“And now?”

“And now… I don’t know if I even believe in it anymore,” Changkyun said.

He really wasn’t looking for anyone. Sure, he had some dates here and there and when Minhyuk and Hyungwon were together, they would gang up at his then boyfriends just to make sure that he didn’t scare easily. Changkyun had thought it was annoying, but now, that was all he had wanted. For them to be together. For them to be in love.

Hyunwoo pats his shoulder, “Hyungwon wouldn’t want you feeling that way, Kyun. Minhyuk wouldn’t either,”

Changkyun looks up.

“And besides, just because one romance is a failure doesn’t mean all of them are. Look at your mom and dad. Minhyuk’s and Hyungwon’s parents are still together too,” he sighs, “Just because one romance didn’t work out doesn’t mean that it outweighs all the ones that did,”

Changkyun smiles, “When did you get so wise you old man?”

Hyunwoo shoves him, “Shut up,” he starts eating again before looking at his cousin, “You know before I know it, you’d be calling me years from now telling me that _you_ want me to be your best man because you’re getting married yourself,”

Changkyun rolls his eyes, "Oh yeah, _definitely,_ " he says as his cousin just laughs.

After a week of spending his time with Hyunwoo, Changkyun had missed home. He felt refreshed. Renewed. And maybe he would actually be able to help Hyungwon out with moving on and with his pottery. Changkyun had boarded the train after receiving a bone-crushing hug from his cousin.

He pats his hair, “Call me when you get home, brat,”

“I love you hyung,”

Hyunwoo laughs, “Yeah yeah… you only say that when you want something,”

Changkyun pouts, “You didn’t say it back, though,”

“Whatever… I guess I love you too,” Hyunwoo said, hugging his cousin once more.

Changkyun was too preoccupied at looking outside to even notice that there was someone sitting next to him. His seat mate seemed to be preoccupied himself too, reading a book. Changkyun tried to peek at what book it was since he was always looking for a new read but didn’t want to seem nosy. So he shrugs and looks back at the scenery. Probably about half an hour later, Changkyun looks back at his seat mate and notices that the man was still on the same page as he was last time he looked. He furrowed his eyebrows and finally looked up at the man sitting next to him.

His breath had hitched. The man was handsome. He was pale, the sides of his mouth curved up slightly, and his hair had some green streaks to it. His body was built too, not like Hyunwoo’s that was built from all the years of physical labor but built in that he frequented the gym. But aside from his physical beauty, Changkyun noticed that he looked like someone in pain. His eyes looked like he wanted to cry, but the tears just wouldn’t spill out. He sighs and didn’t know what to do, wanting to help but not wanting to pry. The food cart was rolling around and he asks the lady if he could have some hot water for the ramen that he had brought with him. The lady gives it to him willingly and as Changkyun tries not to spill it, he still notices that the man hasn’t moved from his previous position. He sighs again as he moves the ramen in the unknown man’s direction.

He finally looks up, startled at the fact that there was actually someone sitting next to him.

Changkyun shrugs, “You looked sad,”

The stranger still doesn’t talk and Changkyun turns his attention back to the scenery outside, not waiting for an answer. He didn’t know if the stranger was even eating his ramen until he heard him blowing the heat away from the noodles and at that, Changkyun smiles.

As his stop was announced, the stranger had stopped him by grabbing his wrist, “Thank you,”

Changkyun shrugs, “You’re welcome,”

“What’s your name?”

“Changkyun,”

The stranger smiles for the first time since the whole ride, “Hoseok,”

Changkyun didn’t know back then that this would be the man that would make him believe in love again. And in about three years time, he ends up calling Hyunwoo and asking him to be his best man because he was getting married to the stranger that he had met on the train. Hyunwoo had said ‘I told you so’ but Changkyun could care less and finally understood as to why his parents have stayed together all this time. Because of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I didn't forget to post and we finally made it! That is the end of this story. Thank you so much for reading this till the end. For the kudos, the comments, and the hits, I really appreciate it as it always made my day and I hope that this story at least gave you something to look forward to, like it does with me whenever I read fics on this site. 
> 
> I know the prologue is kinda weirdly placed but I wanted to show everything that was current before going back to the past. I figured that the present will explain the past instead of the other way around. Also I couldn't not include Hyunwoo on this story, especially since he was only mentioned. 
> 
> Either way, I sure have enjoyed it and cheers to me for finishing this, woo hoo! When I was in high school and had to write a 15k word essay, I was pretty sure I'd die, but look at me now, 30k+ words later and I'm still alive! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys had fun, kudos and comments are always welcomed. Thank you very much for the love and support and I hope you guys stay safe out there, wherever you may be.


End file.
